Promises of Protection
by TecnoFan34
Summary: Revised - When all the enemies the Winx Club have ever faced join forces and destroy Magix, they leave Tecna badly injured and nearly dying. Timmy takes it upon himself to bring Tecna back to Zenith until he learns of some place hidden from the rest of the Magical Dimension. Not even all the promises made out of love can be kept.
1. The Last Straw

**Promises of Protection**

**Promises of Protection**

Chapter One: The Last Straw

This was the fiercest battle Alfea had ever witnessed. Darkar, Valtor, the Trix, and the Wizards of the Black Circle had joined together to become the Dark Alliance. They only wanted two things, the Dragon's Flame, and the fairy that gave Earth the chance to have magic again. The Dark Alliance would destroy anything and anyone to get what they wanted. Most of the Winx' enemies wanted the Dragon's Flame, except for the Wizards. The Wizards of the Black Circle joined together with the Winx' other enemies to use the opportunity to capture Roxy. With the additional power they had from the rest of the Alliance, it gave all of them more of a chance to succeed in both tasks. Even the Army of Decay from the Winx's first year at Alfea had taken over the school of fairies. The scene was a horrid battle of fear, blood and a few ripped off pairs of fairy wings. However, the Winx Club remained strong, especially with one more member added to their team. Despite their determination, there were times when hope became too far out of reach.

"They're too strong, it's hopeless." Flora groaned, landing next to Layla after being shot backward by one of Anagon's strongest attacks.

"We can't give up Flora, just keep fighting." Layla encouraged her, "Winx never give up!" The nature fairy nodded in agreement and lifting herself off the ground, following her friend's lead.

"You fairies are so pathetic; you have no idea that this time we have stronger combined power! We will conquer the Magical Dimension, and Earth along with it." Anagon cackled, inching towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trix' rot monsters had Tecna surrounded. She was firing laser energy in all directions to defend herself, but they were about to devour her in decay. Suddenly she heard a voice ring out from a distance.

"Get your slimy claws away from her!" Timmy swung in between Tecna and the rot monsters, and then took out his laser gun. He shot at every single rot monster that was attacking Tecna. After they were defeated, he ran towards her and held her tightly in his embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Timmy." Tecna smiled, but Timmy knew that behind those thankful eyes, he could see there was a lot of uncertainty about how the battle would end.

"No matter how terrible this battle becomes, I will always stay by your side." Timmy reassured her as he noticed that she was trying desperately not to show any fear. This was the second time she ever truly believed death was close at hand. Of course, she did not want to rehash the memories of the first time.

"Timmy, I.., I have always entrusted myself to logic whenever we face our enemies, but..., I have to admit that..., I'm frightened." Tecna confessed softly, embarrassed by the admission of her weakness.

"I have seen you fight your own battles; you are incredible. This is the biggest battle we've ever seen, so don't be ashamed to admit your fears, especially to me. After…, what happened to you before…, I don't want anything to happen to you again. I'm just afraid there are some battles you might not come out of." Timmy pulled Tecna close to him, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go.

"Please don't remind me." Was all Tecna needed to ask in a strained voice for Timmy not to say another word, the pain in her eyes said it all.

"I'm so sorry, Cupcake, I won't speak of it again." He reassured her in a comforting whisper. Just the very mention of her sacrifice a year ago brought her great trauma. Suddenly, the technology fairy straightened, stifling all the emotions that were threatening to surface.

"I have to be strong!" Tecna insisted sharply to herself. Then, she turned to watch for more rot monsters. What the two young geniuses saw instead were the Trix.

"Didn't I already make a popsicle out of you once?" Icy laughed viciously, "I think we've already established how strong you are, or should I re-enforce it."

"Use your icy magic on her and I'll…!" Timmy pulled Tecna behind him and put up his shield. Once again, he had his laser gun in hand, if chance needed it.

"Timmy, you can't fight Icy. She'll freeze you easier than she can freeze me." Tecna whispered fearfully.

"I don't care. I am your hero, and I said I would always be by your side." Timmy reassured her, holding her even closer behind his shield.

"We won't touch her, not until you are out of the way!" Icy shouted, shooting shards of ice towards Timmy's shield. He tried his hardest to block them, but he and his shield flew backward, and Tecna fell to the ground. Timmy was about to run back to her when Icy froze his feet. The ice began to creep up his legs and eventually incase his entire body up to his neck. He couldn't move, and he was terrified that Tecna would be hurt without him. Then Icy conjured up more rot monsters to attack Tecna once again, now that she had no one to help her.

"Timmy!" Tecna gasped, seeing Timmy merely frozen in the ice. She was so occupied with the fact that her boyfriend had been frozen that she didn't see the rot monsters advancing towards her.

"Tecna, look out!" Timmy shouted, and Tecna turned around. After Timmy's last warning, the ice materialized, covering his mouth. In an instant reaction, Tecna went to put up a barrier for herself.

"Defender Plate!" She shouted as the barrier formed around her, but the rot monsters kept coming. When they were at the barrier, Tecna tried hard to keep it going. Unfortunately, the barrier broke and she was defenseless. The rot creatures slowly swallowed her in decay. All that was heard were the Trix' evil laughs and Tecna's painful screams.

Moments after the screaming silenced, Icy figured that the rot monsters had weakened Tecna enough, and then ordered them to stop. When they did, Tecna's nearly unconscious body was exposed, covered in bruises, blood and slime. Icy laughed wickedly at the sight before her. In his frozen state, Timmy's eyes widened as he saw Tecna in this painful condition, she was so wounded and weak that she could barely lift herself off the ground. Icy walked triumphantly behind the wounded fairy and smiled cruelly.

"I've always wanted to do this to Bloom, but I guess you'll have to do." She bent over and dug into the root of Tecna's wings, tearing them from her back. Tecna let out a piercing cry of pain, and when the deed was done, the Trix vanished with Tecna's wings. They were a prize for their accomplishment. Tecna was left to fall deep into unconsciousness in order to spare herself the agony of her bloody wounds.

* * *

The remaining fairies, Bloom, Stella and Roxy, fought violently against the Dark Alliance. Finally, after long hours of battle, the army weakened. With a combined attack including intense amounts of Dragon's Flame, the villains retreated. Many were wounded during this great battle. Flora had a few scrapes and cuts from the fight; Musa and Layla were nowhere to be seen, and no one found poor Tecna. The three less wounded girls went on an endless search for their missing friends

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Roxy asked after searching the nearby grounds of Alfea for what felt like hours.

"It's an ice coffin; we know who's been here." Bloom was the first to fly down, observing what Roxy had spotted.

"Wait girls!" Stella followed Bloom towards it, seeing an exposed part of Timmy's head from the top of the ice, "That's Timmy!"

"Then, where's…? Tecna! Oh no!" Bloom swung around to see her wounded, bleeding, unconscious friend.

"I'll get Timmy out of that ice!" Stella rose above the frozen Specialist and shone her sunray powers over the ice. The ice melted instantly, and once Timmy was completely unfrozen, it took him a few minutes to get his bearings. Once he remembered what he last witnessed, his face went pale with shock.

"Tecna, no!" He ran toward his unconscious girlfriend, seeing her covered in blood made his eyes tear up and heart shatter. He gathered her in his arms and looked at her painfully.

"Tecna, why… why do these things always happen to you? You convinced yourself that you had to be strong, but you never should've had to face this. This…, this is more than any nightmare I could ever dream." Timmy pulled Tecna close to him, tears flooding from his eyes. Then he looked up at Bloom, and suddenly it clicked. Almost every villain the Winx had ever faced wanted _her _Dragon's Flame; they would spare no one in the process of getting it, absolutely no one.

"Tecna has never been safe here in Magix. The Dragon's Flame is too valuable to spare any lives." He began in a choked voice, "I'm taking Tecna back to Zenith." Bloom, Stella, even Roxy's mouth dropped in shock, Timmy had finally lost it.


	2. The Fairy from Nanotroplis

**I'm actually quite impressed by the improvement over the original story. The original seemed to be a complete Bloom hate-fic. I've matured and grown up since then, and yet I still managed to get the original point of Timmy's distress across without any Bloom bashing. I don't hate Bloom like I seemed to in the past, she's just not a favourite. I think fans of the show can agree on that, that we all have our favourite Winx that we're attached to, and we shouldn't attack others' favourites.**

**Anyway, thought I'd make note of this. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fairy from Nanotroplis**

"What?" Everyone was surprised to hear Timmy make this decision for Tecna. He had been silent all this time, but now he understood just how much the battles had affected her. She had convinced herself that she needed to be strong, that she had to face the possibility of death every day. She had put it upon herself to be part of a team that had the sole responsibility of maintaining the balance of forces in the Magical Dimension, no matter what it took. It was a great weight to put of such a young fairy's shoulders. In addition, Tecna's sacrifice was a prime example of just how serious things can get, and Timmy knew that it caused her a lot of post-traumatic stress. What he had just seen was the final straw; he had enough. Just then, Brandon and Sky ran over once they had spotted them.

"Girls, are you o…, oh man." Brandon began as he caught up with Bloom, Timmy; who still had Tecna gathered in his arms, Stella and Roxy, "What happened, Timmy?" He had just realized the condition Tecna was in.

"The Army of Decay did this." Timmy explained, standing up with Tecna carried in his arms, "I'm getting Tecna's things, and taking her back to Zenith."

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked Timmy.

"Bloom, you didn't ask to put anybody in danger. You were gifted with a very powerful and valuable source of magic. I know you have every intention to use your powers as a force for good, but it's too much for Tecna. She can't live in constant fear of having to fight for her life." Timmy faced the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, looking at her apologetically.

"I understand completely Timmy." Bloom admitted sadly, "After Tecna's sacrifice, it took her over a month and a half to start being herself again. For someone who depends on logic and doesn't like to express emotions, that's a huge behavioral shift. Even now, she still gets flashbacks even if we so much as mention it in passing. We go through traumatic experiences like this every day, and I would understand why it would be too much for any of you."

"Thank you, Bloom." Timmy sighed, being reminded of just how much of an impact Tecna's sacrifice had on her mental health.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sky asked.

"I…, I'll quit; I won't teach at Red Fountain anymore." Timmy hesitated.

"Will we ever see you again, dude?" Brandon asked.

"We'll keep in contact," Timmy reassured him, "but I'm not even sure if…, Tecna will make it." With those words, Timmy pulled Tecna closer to him, more tears formed in his eyes behind his glasses. All the girls there stared at Timmy and Tecna. Then, Bloom began to cry, the reality of the situation finally registering.

"I never though the conquest for my powers would cost one of my best friends their life." Bloom sobbed.

"Timmy…, what makes you so sure Tecna won't make it?" Sky asked him, his motions and voice hesitant.

"Sky…" Timmy was deeply hurt by his love's injuries, and the fact that he may actually lose her this time, "We can't just expect miracles to happen. Tecna may be strong and determined, but it scares me. She'll do anything to stay strong…, and one day she'll do something that we can't save her from." Everyone was sobbing now; Bloom buried herself in Sky's arms. Timmy continued with all the strength he had left in his voice.

"It was a miracle that Tecna survived the Omega Dimension unscathed, but…, we can't depend on miracles all the time, as much as we want to." He finished softly. He squeezed Tecna's fingertips for blood circulation. There was still some color left in her skin, but with the increasing lack of blood, the color was vanishing. After moments of silent sobs from the fairies, Timmy knew he needed to be alone.

"Just go, try and find the others. I want to be by myself for a while." He told everyone as he began to caress Tecna's short pink hair. After the others left, the sky began to downpour, and Timmy used himself as a human shield to protect Tecna from the rain. He held her as close as he could and stared longingly at her scratched and cut face.

"Tecna, I'm so…, very sorry… Believe me I wanted so badly to protect you…, you deserved so much more than this. No one knows that more than I do. I love you, I always will. If you get out of this, I promise I'll give you a life you deserve." Timmy rambled on, alone with his wounded love in his arms. Suddenly, a bright golden light shone behind them, and from that light came a fairy with a yellow top and pants that had light transparent silk running down them. She had large blue wings lined with purple trimming and silver jewels. Her eyes were a hazel color, and her long hair was dark brown. When she was able to see the condition that Tecna was in, even her eyes began to water.

"No, of all the things I've seen done to Tecna, this has to be one of the worst." The nameless fairy spoke sadly, snapping Timmy from his thoughts of a better place for his injured love.

"Who are you?" He asked, ready to defend his wounded, unconscious girlfriend, "I'm warning you-!" He took out his laser gun again, ready to use it.

"My name in not of any importance right now, Timmy." the fairy replied, as Timmy heard his name, he froze in his tracks, "Tecna will no longer be in any harm, she has been hurt so badly already."

"How…, how do you know our names?" Timmy asked in shock, lowering his laser gun.

"I have watched Tecna ever since she stepped through the gates of Alfea. Although I have absolutely no blood relation to her, I've taken a sacred oath to watch over her and help her." The fairy explained.

"Where were you when Tecna made the sacrifice to close the Omega portal?" Timmy thought aloud to the nameless fairy, "She could have died, and you weren't there to save her! She was traumatized for life!"

"I will tell you, in time." The fairy said, "Right now, Tecna's life is in grave danger."

"So…does that mean I've lost her?" Timmy replied as he dropped his laser gun to the ground.

"Not if I can do anything about it." She passed Timmy, and they both knelt down around Tecna's wounded body. The fairy slowly moved her hand above Tecna as it began to glow a golden color. Little flakes of fairy dust dropped from the fairy's hand onto Tecna's wounds. The wounds didn't disappear, but they would heal much faster with the aid of the magic dust.

"All right, slowly and carefully turn her around so she's on her stomach." The fairy instructed. Timmy followed only for both of them to gasp at the gash on Tecna's back from having her wings ripped out. The fairy was speechless with shock as she observed the wound.

"Tec…" Timmy's face went pale, he had no idea that Icy had done this; it made his hopes sink even more.

"It's not over, Timmy. Nothing is more powerful than fierce determination to protect someone, and you know that both of us will fight to give it to her." The fairy reassured him. Then she took her fairy dust pendent from around her neck and she began to glow as she sprinkled the dust over the gigantic wound where Tecna's fairy wings used to be. The fairy's whole body shone in a blinding yellow light, the sheer force of her magic blowing her hair back. It was so intense that Timmy had to brace himself by backing away from the scene. Seconds later, the glow disappeared completely.

"This fairy dust is special; it can only work on the fairy in which I have taken the oath to protect. If I hadn't used it, she would've continued to suffer and…" The fairy couldn't even continue the sentence, but regained her composure in a matter of seconds, "I am Chrysalis, and I am from of a realm in the far reaches of the Magical Dimension. It has a secret portal in the forest here in Magix that only you two should know about and have access to. In fact, don't speak about this realm at all, no one knows that it exists and there is a great reason for that." By now, Timmy had so many questions that needed to be answered.

"Where is this portal?" Timmy asked. A realm that no one knows exists would be the perfect place to take Tecna, even a better place than Zenith. Chrysalis had already demonstrated more than enough that Timmy could trust her; she saved Tecna from dying.

"When you're ready, I will guide you a secret way to the portal. This is a realm populated by admirers of Tecna, people who will encourage her and love her." She continued.

"There's a place like that?" Timmy was gob smacked; Icy's trap must have done more damage to his head that he first thought. His fears of losing Tecna for good and wanting to take her far away from the dangers of Magix could very well be causing hallucinations. Was he going crazy?

"I can sense what you're thinking, this can't be possible right? Well, you're haven't lost your mind. There actually is a realm full of people who appreciate Tecna the way the rest of the Magical Dimension loves Bloom, Flora or Stella. I am merely a behind the scenes person, I would make sure that whatever Tecna wants, she gets." Chrysalis told Timmy, and he couldn't be happier with the reassurance that this was in fact real, "If you want to go, bring Tecna back here, and then shout, "I'm ready." I will guide your way to the portal." Then, the fairy in gold vanished, leaving Timmy baffled, yet relieved that his promise to Tecna would be kept.


	3. A New Home

**Chapter Three: A New Home**

Timmy carried Tecna to the ruined Alfea College for Fairies, only to have the remainder of people gasp in unison. Numerous fairies and Specialists had been wounded in the battle, but nothing was as bad as how Icy had left Tecna. They were shaken up to witness the severity of just what the Trix were capable of doing.

"Is this what it's come to?" Flora cried, walking with Helia towards Timmy, "Tecna never deserved this!"

"I know." Bloom sighed; she was still sobbing in Sky's arms. Tecna's state was an instant reminder of the threat that loomed on her and those she loved. She was grateful that Timmy understood that she never meant harm, but she also felt an endless guilt for possessing such a valuable source of magic.

"I'm here to get Tecna's belongings." Timmy said simply, "I'm taking her far away from Magix." Originally, his plan was to bring Tecna back to her home realm of Zenith, but after his encounter with Chrysalis, her offer sounded much better.

"I'm sorry to hear this happened, Timmy." Mrs. Faragonda approached him cautiously, observing Tecna's injuries as she came forward.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Faragonda, Tecna was never safe in Magix." Timmy replied, lowering his head to see his beloved's face, her eyes deeply shut.

"I can see that quite clearly now. But where will you take Tecna?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

"A place of protection." Was Timmy's only answer. Then, he walked away into the dorm wing of the school to pack Tecna's things and left everyone speechless once more. Not that they didn't want to believe him, but they thought he might had finally gone insane.

* * *

Timmy lay Tecna down on her bed and stretched his arms from carrying her for so long. Then he got Tecna's duffle bag and opened the drawers of her dresser. He started packed everything she had, even those articles of clothing in which he wouldn't normally dare to investigate. How would he explain himself if Tecna woke up right at that very moment to see him rummaging through her clothes? He pushed the thoughts aside and faced the extreme awkwardness for the sake of his love.

"Timmy?" Flora's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned once he heard his name.

"Hey Flora." He said quietly.

"You can't carry that _and _Tecna." Flora insisted as she snapped her fingers, then Tecna's luggage immediately became pocket sized, "ta-da!"

"Thank you, Flora." Timmy sighed, sitting by Tecna on the bed.

"I have a small vial of powder that can miniaturize your bags when you get to Red Fountain." Flora replied, handing it to him, "Good luck, Timmy." Once the nature fairy left, Timmy continued to look longingly at Tecna.

"Just hang on, you'll make it Tecna…, and when you do, everything will be so much better for you. I promise." Timmy said softly, hoping that somehow those words would reach Tecna within her endless unconsciousness.

"Timmy!" He heard a small voice call, and the pixies flew like fireflies into Tecna's room. It was Digit who called Timmy's name, and flew to Tecna's side. "Timmy, I need to be with my bonded fairy, I'm coming with you." Digit replied.

"But what about Chicko?" Chetta asked.

"Tecna would want you to come too, but you'll have to fly. I need to carry her, she's very weak and wounded. She wouldn't be able to walk even if she did wake up." Timmy told them all.

"Chicko, wake up." Digit was trying to wake up the baby chick, and his eyes slowly opened to see his owner unconscious with scars and cuts all over her body. He flew around her trying frantically to wake her, but he was unsuccessful.

"Chicko, we're going to a far-away realm, that's all I can say for now." Timmy told the baby chick, and he flew in place waiting for further instructions. Timmy lifted Tecna back into his arms and Digit carried Tecna's miniature suitcases as Chicko followed them down the hall.

* * *

At Red Fountain, Timmy once again lay Tecna down on his bed as he packed his own belongings. Chicko continued to fly around his unconscious owner worriedly as Digit sat by Tecna's hand, squeezing her fingertips. Brandon came into the room to see Tecna limp on Timmy's bed.

"Hey." He began softly. Everything that had happened left the two friends wordless; the silence was awkward until Timmy responded.

"Hey Brandon." Timmy said sadly.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Brandon asked.

"Yes Brandon, I have to. Tecna can't be at risk anymore, I won't let that happen. She deserves so much more." Timmy sighed.

"You got to do what you got to do. We'll miss you." Brandon replied, leaving the room. Timmy knew he'd miss everyone too, but he'd be able to visit any time he'd like, and so would Tecna. He also knew his decision would be worth it. When he was done packing, he sprinkled some of the powder from the vial that Flora gave him on his bags and put them in his pocket. Then he motioned to Digit that he was done and picked Tecna up in his arms once again. Then, Digit and Chicko followed him deep into the forest.

* * *

As soon as Timmy reached the place where he had been told to go, he looked around to see if no one else would spot them.

"Digit, promise me you won't tell anyone the secret of this place, Tecna's protection is at stake." Timmy whispered,

"I don't understand." Digit inquired

"Everything will make more sense later, just promise me this." He pressed, and the pixie of nanotechnology agreed. Timmy took a deep breath and did as Chrysalis had instructed.

"I'm ready!" he shouted, and the yellow light returned. It was a small light that emerged from the trees and grew in size to reveal the fairy herself, Chrysalis.

"I had a feeling you'd want to see this realm for yourself." She began quietly, "And you brought Chicko and Digit with you, perfect. Tecna would be happy about this." She instructed them to follow her, and once they reached their destination, she placed her hand on a tree and whispered an obscure enchantment. Suddenly a purple and green portal appeared. Chicko was mesmerized by all the shades of purple and green blending together.

"This way, one at a time." Chrysalis stepped into the portal, followed by Timmy carrying Tecna in his arms, then Digit and lastly Chicko.

* * *

Once on the other side, Timmy was amazed by the view. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple with brilliant stars and the field they were standing in was not grass, but fluffy, full, white clouds made up the ground. In the distance there was a gleaming metallic and crystallized city surrounding a castle of crystal and pure silver. Timmy was awestruck by all this; it just seemed too good to be true.

"We still have a way to go before the path, this way." Chrysalis led them through the clouds to a road where a white limousine awaited them. There was another with shoulder length purple hair, bright pink eyes waiting there too. She wore a metallic silver-purple ensemble. The new fairy looked glad to see Chrysalis, but her happiness instantly shattered when she too saw Tecna's condition.

"Ariette, before you start over speculating, remember that I told you in advance that Tecna's going to be okay." Chrysalis told her, but it didn't matter. The purple haired fairy had already started over reacting.

"Tecna is such a courageous, selfless fairy. She never deserves to be put into these horrible situations." Ariette's eyes began to water while she walked over to take a better look at Tecna, "Timmy, your love for Tecna is something rare in this day and age. That love is pure, unwavering and we are so glad that Tecna is lucky to experience it."

"Thank you." Timmy responded in a mixture of praise and confusion.

"Do you know if her wings can grow back?" Ariette asked Chrysalis.

"Unfortunately, Tecna's wings were torn out by their root, not even fairy dust can restore them. Wings need a source to grow from, just like flowers. Without that, there is nothing we can do." Chrysalis explained solemnly, "Though, all hope isn't lost. If there is a way to get Tecna's wings back, then I'll do anything to make it happen." During all this, Timmy continued to be baffled by the fact that this complete stranger cared so much about Tecna.

"I know you would, but it's going to be tough to get them back from Icy." Ariette then turned back to see the puzzled look on Timmy's face. "Timmy, come lay Tecna down in the back of the limo." Timmy did as he was told. He sat next to her, leaning her head on his chest and cradling her in his arms. Chicko began to fall asleep beside the silent couple and Digit watched the view from the limousine window.


	4. Tecna Awakens

**Chapter Four: Tecna Awakens**

Once the limousine reached Chrysalis's castle, Tecna was taken to the realm's best medical professionals to be tended to and monitored for any improvements. Meanwhile, Timmy had been sent with Chrysalis's friend Starla for a tour of their new home. That way, he could try to relax and take his mind off his unconscious beloved. A while later, Ariette and another brown-haired fairy named Feah were watching over Tecna. They were told that because of Chrysalis and Timmy's quick actions, the fallen technology fairy was guaranteed to make it through. Now, after hours of uncertainty, Tecna slowly moved in her bed as the two faces looked down at her.

"I can't believe it, Tecna's actually here in person." Ariette whispered.

"Ssh, Ari, she's waking up." Feah cautioned in just as quiet of a whisper. Suddenly, Tecna's eyes slowly opened to see the two fairies staring at her.

"W-where am I?" she asked painfully, she could still feel the agony of her now dry and cleaned wounds, "Who are you?"

"No one's going to hurt you. Everything will be okay, you're safe here." Feah reassured her calmly.

"I'm not concerned about that, I'm just curious about where I am." Tecna told them as she began to look around. She tried sitting up, but she was unsuccessful.

"Timmy took you to a place where you won't have to endlessly battle the evils of the Magic Dimension." Ariette explained, "You'll get whatever your heart desires. All the latest and most advanced technologies are at your fingertips. Just name it and it's yours."

"Really?" Tecna was left astonished by what these fairies had just told her. Where in the Magical Dimension had Timmy taken her and what did they mean when they said she would get all the advanced technology her heart desired? "Wait…?Timmy brought me here, where is he anyway?"

"All your questions will be answered soon, Tecna. Now that you're awake, can you de-transform for us?" Feah requested with uncertainty in her voice.

"De-transform? That's the most painful thing to do if a fairy's wings have been ripped out!" Tecna protested. Feah and Ariette were both very aware of the severe pain a fairy can endure if they attempt to revert to their civilian form when their wings have been torn out, especially right from the root. But Tecna couldn't stay in her Believix form forever.

"We know, but this is the last of your pain for the rest of your life. After this, there will be no more pain and no more suffering. Tecna, our friend Chrysalis has given Timmy this opportunity to bring you here for protection. She is a great believer in your untapped potential, and she will make sure that your life here is as wonderful and magical as you are." Ariette told Tecna, leaving her speechless.

"Timmy, what crazy and illogical thing have you done this time." She pondered to herself before preparing for the last painful endurance of her life. After this, she would be free.

"Now, just de-transform, and then you can rest." Feah reassured Tecna before she began, it was so painful that she couldn't help but groan loudly. The two fairies couldn't stand to see her in pain, but it was the last that she would receive.

"Just keep going, it'll be over soon." Feah whispered in encouragement, but with no effect. Loud groaning turned into agonized screams of pain. Finally, Tecna had managed to turn back into her civilian form, but she had passed out in the process.

"Never make her do that again." Ariette turned to her friend with a disturbed expression on her face.

"That won't be an issue." Feah reassured her, "We promised Tecna this would be the last of her pain."

* * *

Later that day, Starla went to update Chrysalis that Tecna had woken up and reverted back into her civilian form. The meeting room was brightly lit as Chrysalis sat at one of the chairs surrounding the large table in the center.

"So, how's Tecna doing?" She asked her good friend. Together, Starla, Chrysalis, Feah and Ariette all made sure that there was nothing but respect and admiration in this hidden realm, and that the realm itself remained hidden. In this way, when Tecna was living there, she would finally get to live out her peaceful dreams. The four fairies would contribute in their own individual ways to make sure she was truly happy and safe in their realm.

"She's finally woken up, Chrysalis." Starla informed her, "Unfortunately, de-transforming took too much out of her. She passed out once it was complete."

"That's good that she woke up, Star. As soon as we know she's ready, she can be moved into her quarters, they have already been prepared." She was relieved that Tecna had recovered even quicker than expected.

"Do you think she should meet you yet?" Starla asked.

"She needs to get accustomed to her new home first." Chrysalis advised, "I will explain everything to her that she needs to know when she meets me. She's going to love it here."

"I know she will. We'll make sure that everything goes to her liking." Starla left the room to give Chrysalis's instructions to Feah and Ariette, and whoever else that may need them.

* * *

There was a beautiful bedroom lined with windows decorated with automatic blinds. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed set atop a silver platform. Purple and blue florescent lights decorated the base of the bed and pillars of the same lighting occupied the corners of it. Pillows circled the head of the bed, and the bedding was a soft shade of lilac. The entrance to the room had sliding glass doors. A gentle breeze from the open balcony doors blew the canopy as Timmy softly caressed Tecna's short magenta hair. He was informed that Tecna had woken up, but she had passed out after de-transformation. She looked so peaceful sleeping in this magnificent bed, as if this palace and this realm would be her paradise. This place would keep her safe from the dangers of the universe and allow her to do what she always dreamed. Her passion for technology and inventing would be given a chance to grow, and she could make the Magic Dimension a better place now that her dreams weren't cast aside for the duties of being a member of the Winx. He sighed dreamily, waiting anxiously, hoping every second that Tecna's teal eyes would open to see him looking down at her. Moments later, she began to move under her blanket, and Timmy's hands began to shake with disbelief. He hadn't lost her, his heart raced effortlessly to see Tecna's eyes open for the first time in days.

"Timmy?" Tecna groaned.

"Tecna, you don't know how relieved I am to see those…, mesmerizing eyes open again. I was so scared that I had actually lost you." Timmy was breathless; he carefully gathered her up and rocked her in his arms, " You'll have everything you ever dreamed of, you'll never have to fight again. I promise."

"I don't understand." Tecna was left puzzled; it took her a minute to take in the surroundings. She looked down to admire that she had been wearing a purple nightgown of the finest silk.

"I know that it all sounds confusing right now, but you don't have to worry Cupcake." Timmy continued to caress her hair, "Just know how much I love you." Tecna was once again left speechlessly confused by her boyfriend's words. He wasn't elaborating enough to make any sense.

"Timmy, I was told that you brought me here to be protected. I understand that I could've been seriously hurt, but this is just running away from my responsibilities as a Winx member. I have a sworn duty to fight for the good of the Magic Dimension." She insisted, "I can't stay here."

"Tecna, Icy hurt you beyond anything I could ever imagine. I feared that there would be a day where your selflessness and courage would kill you." Timmy objected desperately, "I know your dream is to create inventions that would make the universe a better place, so how are you supposed to follow your dreams when you face death every day? Did you even ask for this responsibility? You were thrust into it with no say in the matter. But now you have your say, you can choose."

"So, let me get this straight, you brought me here because you think my dreams aren't being realized in Magix? You think I was forced to become a Winx?" Tecna asked.

"Tell me honestly, Tecna, did you want to?" Timmy questioned, leaving Tecna to think for the longest time. She knew what her automatic answer would be, but the truth would bring out a side to her that she hated to show.

"The balance of good and evil forces was at stake, the Trix could have taken over Magix that first year." She insisted, completely dodging the question, "Something had to be done." Timmy just responded with a sigh and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I rest my case." Despite everything, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was so amazing that she would cast her own dreams aside for the good of the Magical Dimension, even at the cost of her life.

"You're too good to me." Was all Tecna could say.

"I felt obligated to protect you at any and all costs, I love you more than the universe itself." He continued with a sigh, "I've already lost you more than enough times, and after seeing you swallowed by decay, I just couldn't take it anymore. You were the only one who was severely close to dying… And after Chrysalis healed you with her magic and told me about this place, I knew what my mission was. I had to bring you here so that you can finally be happy, truly happy."

"She saved my life, then." Tecna pondered quietly, "Then I should really thank her when I get to meet her."

"I don't think there's any need. She did it because of an oath that she took. Believe me, Tecna, she'll make everything better." Timmy told her, pulling her tight once again. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and he sat her down on the bed.

"Come in!" Timmy replied, and Starla slid back the door.

"Ah, wonderful, Tecna's awake. In that case, Chrysalis told me that it would be a good idea for you to see her." She began.

"Right now, so soon?" Tecna asked.

"Well, the sooner you meet her, the sooner you'll have resolved all these unanswered questions." Starla reminded her, "Just buzz me when you're ready and I'll take you downstairs." She left the room immediately so that Tecna and Timmy could get ready.


	5. Meeting the Council

**I took out quite a few things from the original story. Danika's sacrifice and the backstory with Tecna's father and his co-worker was just way too over the top. I also took out Tecna and Timmy's personal maids. I thought it would give them a chance for more intimacy. And I noticed that I had Timmy call Tecna "Cupcake" instead of "Tec" at the very end, I guess I forgot that it wasn't originally like that. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Council**

A few minutes after Starla left, Timmy had pulled Tecna to her feet and steadied her. She was still really unstable from her wounds, and from being unconscious for so long.

"Well, let's see what kinds of features this room has." He suggested as he took her toward two other side doors. He opened them, revealing a huge walk in closet. They both gaped at the numerous tuxedos on one side of the closet that matched the endless number of gowns and dresses on the other. The dresses were in all shades of purple, blue, green and white.

"Oh wow, I really don't think all these outfits are necessary. I do prefer my simple wardrobe." Tecna said as she felt the material on a bright purple gown.

"I suppose when you were told you would have everything your heart desired, they weren't kidding." Timmy chuckled, "Just let yourself go, Tecna. You know I've always wanted to treat you like this. If I had the money, I would buy you all the best things."

"Oh Timmy, you know I don't find wealth to be important. I love you for who you are." Tecna blushed, kissing him on the cheek. They wondered into the enormous bathroom and looked around. There was a gigantic tub in the corner, a shower and a double sink. The area with the shower was separated from the rest of the room.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" she gasped.

"I'm sure Chrysalis wouldn't mind if you had a nice bubble bath before meeting her." Timmy insisted as he handed Tecna a bottle of bubble bath that smelled like lilac, "What do you think?"

"It smells nice." Tecna replied softly, enjoying the sweet scent. Timmy just smiled as he prepared the bath. After a soak with sweet lilac bubbles, Tecna wrapped herself in a warm purple bathrobe that had a fancy green T printed on the left side of the chest. Timmy had already prepared the purple dress that she chose to wear. As Tecna stepped out of the bathroom into the main bedroom, her dress wrapped around her legs and trailed behind her. Timmy sat on the bed wearing a tuxedo with a tie that matched her dress. Finally, the couple reunited.

"Tecna, you look absolutely radiant." He gasped in astonishment as he took Tecna's hands in his own.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Tecna giggled as heat rushed to her cheeks.

"I will never stop, you deserve this." Timmy insisted as he wrapped an arm around Tecna's waist and went to call Starla.

* * *

In the meeting room, Chrysalis, Feah, and Ariette were sitting at the table waiting for Tecna and Timmy to arrive with Starla.

"When are they are coming?" Ariette asked.

"Timmy just called Starla to come and get them, so they should be here any minute." Chrysalis told them. "While we wait, we have some important business to discuss. Now that Tecna is safely in Nanotroplis where she can be happy and free from harm, it is our duty as the council to enforce it for her. The palace will be on full alert twenty-four seven so that Tecna's safety is ensured. We will not have anything happen after what Icy did. I told Timmy that he can count on us and I won't let him down. Timmy was so relieved when I told him about this realm."

"Hey girls. Before I forget, I did a background check on a fairy that just arrived not too long ago. She claims to be Tecna's cousin and all her records are spot on, she's not lying." Feah announced.

"Oh, can we meet her?" Ariette asked.

"Of course, in fact I suggested that she come this afternoon to see Tecna. She'd be so thrilled." Feah replied.

"Well, if she is already here, why don't you bring her in?" Chrysalis suggested.

"Wait one minute." Feah left the room, only to return with another fairy with dark curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a navy-blue patterned shirt with a pink undershirt, navy blue capris and high heels with pink bases. Exactly the same outfit as Tecna's with the color

"Awkward." Ariette whispered, this fairy was such a big fan of Tecna that she even dressed the same.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Danika." Feah smiled.

"I so want to be a part of this council! Now that my cousin is in this realm, I have an obligation to do everything in my power to protect her." Danika insisted with over-enthusiasm.

"Wow, that's determination." Ariette whispered.

"Feah, Danika, can we talk?" Chrysalis asked as the three stepped aside, "Danika, we would all love to have you on this council, it's not any problem at all. You're Tecna's cousin and we know you have just as much of an obligation to protect her as we all do, if not more. There's just one thing. I love your enthusiasm, but you might be coming on a bit strong with the ensemble. You look exactly like Tecna and…, I can't speak for her, but don't you think that might freak her out a bit? Especially if she might now remember you at first."

"You're right; I was just trying to show you that I love her that much." Danika replied.

"You don't have to prove anything to us." Feah reassured her.

"Thank you for understanding." Danika replied with a relieved smile and left to go change clothes. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"We're ready Starla." Chrysalis called, trying desperately to hide her excitement. Starla opened both of the big doors at once as Timmy walked in with his arm still around Tecna's waist. Chrysalis rose from her seat, followed by Feah and Ariette, and they all walked over to them.

"Wow. You two look so amazing." Feah replied in amazement.

"Words…, cannot…, describe…, this moment." Ariette could barely contain herself; she was in too much awe.

"Ariette, breathe, now is not the time to go supernova." Starla whispered.

"I can't!" Ariette finally burst out shrieking.

"Girls calm down!" Chrysalis shouted, "We are in the presence of the most remarkable technology fairy in the Magic Dimension."

"Isn't that the truth?" Timmy whispered with a smile at his girlfriend, but everyone heard him and agreed, making Tecna blush a second time.

"I never felt this much appreciation in my life." Tecna breathed, "Is this really happening?"

"Get used to it, girl." Chrysalis laughed while leading them back to the meeting table.

"Would you like anything?" Starla asked Tecna and Timmy, "Ice water, tea, anything?"

"Maybe something for Tecna, she needs to regain her strength." Timmy suggested.

"I'll be right back." Like a flash of lightning, Starla was off to get a snack for her.

"Okay, now that's taken care of, I'd like to introduce myself and the members of this realm's council. Timmy, you know me, I'm Chrysalis. Starla just left, and this is Feah, and you've already met Ariette. We are in charge of the whole realm and if you don't like anything, we'll deal with it."

"You healed Tecna in the forest. I am forever in your debt." Timmy replied.

"No, no, no you're not, we are forever in yours. You see, after seeing that Tecna suffered such great pain and sadness, we owe it to ourselves to give her a better life. We cannot complete that task without you by her side, making sure that she is safe and happy. She's never gotten her way in your life." Then she turned her gaze toward Tecna, "I've watched you Tecna, and I can agree that your selflessness and courageousness has only dwindled your brilliant potential."

"I'm not the only one who thinks this." Timmy nodded before looking at Tecna too.

"Wait; hold on a second. You have been spying on me? For how long, and why?" Tecna inquired.

"Not exactly spying Tecna. In my realm, when a fairy reaches the age of adulthood, they must choose another fairy in the Magic Dimension to watch over and protect. I've watched you since you entered the winged gates of Alfea, and if you were in any trouble, I would save you." Chrysalis told Tecna.

"So, why didn't you come when Icy was about to freeze me and Timmy during freshman year?" Tecna asked in confusion.

"I knew that once Stella was done battling, she would free you from Icy's clutches." Chrysalis continued, "And it would be strange for a new fairy to just appear out of nowhere and save you both."

"And what about the time the witches ambushed me while I was in that classroom at Cloud Tower?" Tecna continued to ask.

"I knew that Flora and Bloom were going to find you." Chrysalis answered.

"We felt so bad when you found out your calculations were wrong. I remember that you blamed yourself when anyone could've made a mistake. We love you Tecna, and we want you to treat yourself better." Ariette added.

"I never knew that people cared this much." Tecna said with a smile.

"Just you wait; Cupcake, there's a lot more that this realm holds for you." Timmy told her, looking into her teal eyes.


	6. Cousins

**Chapter Six: Cousins**

Tecna was left absolutely speechless at the fact that this council of fairies had been watching her throughout her whole time at Alfea. There was just one more thing that was bothering her, but she was almost too terrified to bring it up of her own accord. The memories were just too much for her, but she asked anyway.

"Okay, one last question. Where were you when I was trapped…, in…?" Tecna began, but couldn't finish, the words got caught in her throat while the memories threatened to surface.

"Say no more Tecna, say no more." Feah reassured her.

"I asked the same question too and never got an answer." Timmy added.

"I was there, actually." Chrysalis confessed, "For the first while after your sacrifice, you were unconscious, and that time made you an easy target for the convicts to capture. Not to mention your body temperature was severely low, you could have suffered hypothermia. All that time I made sure you were warm enough and that the convicts wouldn't attack you. When you were able to sleep, I fought off the convicts for you."

"But they threatened me at knifepoint to transmit the distress message." Tecna admitted in a trembling voice, not realizing that was something she hadn't told Timmy. She knew he would be horrified with the image, and he was. Timmy could see the absolute terror in Tecna's teal eyes and pulled her in close to him.

"I knew that once you sent the signal, they would let you go." Chrysalis told her softly. "We all knew that Timmy would not give up looking for you. We knew that once the signal was sent, he'd find you and care for you…, and make sure that everything was going to be okay."

"Thank you, Chrysalis. You have no idea how grateful I am that you helped Tecna, and I am not taking no for a response. Tecna is everything to me and my gratitude is infinite." Timmy replied, caressing her hair to soothe her from the distress of the surfacing memories.

"I know this is not the time, but I love it when you hold her like that. It's so romantic." Ariette replied, seeing Timmy hold Tecna ever so delicately in his embrace, "But you won't have to make any sacrifices anymore, now that you're in the safety of this realm. Nothing or no one is going to hurt you here."

"Yes, and we've always believed that you should be able to follow your dreams and treat yourself with care." Chrysalis added, "You're not dreaming, Tecna, all your sadness will be gone. You won't have to worry about a thing anymore." Timmy let Tecna out of his embrace; but he was still on edge about the images that were still very vivid to him of Tecna unconscious and bleeding, almost close to dying.

"I know how scary it must've been to see Icy do that… We watched through our fingers and Ariette began sobbing." Feah admitted, "Chrysalis knew Timmy had reached his breaking point and she had to come get you."

* * *

While the rest of the council continued talking with Tecna and Timmy, Danika returned from changing into another outfit. She was now wearing a navy-blue sundress and heels. She couldn't wait to see the beautiful young woman that her cousin had now become. She opened a round, silver locket that her parents had given her before they died, and she looked at the two pictures inside. One picture was of her mother and father, the other was of newborn Tecna.

"Tecna, even as a baby, you were too fragile for words. But you never give up." Danika whispered. Every single fight, every battle and every villain that Tecna and the Winx Club ever faced rushed through her mind. Danika was so deep in thought, so entranced by the picture of newborn Tecna in her locket, that she barely heard Chrysalis enter the room.

"Danika, you can come see Tecna now." Chrysalis told her as she looked up, ready to see her cousin after so long.

* * *

By now, Tecna had a plate of finger wraps and iced tea in front of her, and Starla had returned to the meeting. Then, Chrysalis entered the room with Danika.

"Tecna, this is Danika, our newest council member." Chrysalis introduced her as Danika tried very hard to keep quiet for the moment.

"Danika…, where have I heard that name before?" Tecna asked quietly, taking a bite of a tiny spinach roll.

"Actually Tecna, I am your cousin." Danika answered, smiling at her warmly, "_Finally, she's happy and at peace. Nothing will hurt her now_." she thought to herself watching Tecna enjoy her favorite food. Chrysalis watched Tecna closely, just in case she had been startled into choking on the bite of her spinach roll. Timmy watched just as closely, but Tecna managed to swallow it.

"Excuse me?" Tecna inquired after making sure her mouth was clear of food.

"Tecna, I remember when you were just tiny. I came to visit you and your family for the summer. I was only twelve years old and you were the first child I ever babysat." Danika explained, "You were so adorable."

"I guess I was too young to remember you." Tecna thought aloud.

"I have always remembered you." Danika held out the locket with her parents' picture and the picture of newborn Tecna in it, "My mom gave it to me when you were two weeks old, she said it was magical and would help me keep you safe one day."

"How would it do that?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know. But now that you're in the safety of Nanotroplis, I hope I won't have to use it." Danika replied.

"I really hope so too." Timmy sighed, speaking up for the first time since Danika entered the room.

"I know it was hard, seeing her injured and bleeding like that. I know you could never live it down, you love her, care for her and you don't want anything else to hurt her." Danika guessed what he was thinking, and he looked up at her with relief that she understood his discomfort.

"Exactly…, I…" Timmy was wordless, he didn't really know how to respond to Danika, but was grateful all the same.

"Tecna, as a welcoming gift, I would like to give you something very special." Chrysalis began. Then she took out a black felt case, "Here, open it." Tecna slowly opened the case to reveal a butterfly necklace that was similar to the keychain that Chrysalis had.

"This is beautiful, what is it?" Tecna asked in surprise.

"It's a necklace, but I want to do something to it before you can have it." Tecna returned the necklace to Chrysalis for a quick moment, and then Chrysalis took off her keychain, "Danika, I need your pendent."

"Alright. But be extremely careful with it." Danika handed Chrysalis her special family pendent. With her magic, Chrysalis charmed both her keychain and the pendent.

"What did you do, Chrysalis?" Ariette asked.

"I charmed my keychain and Danika's pendent to make us receive Tecna's pain, if she ever experiences any again. Although, I hope it won't come to that point." Chrysalis explained.

"What do you mean when you say they make you receive my pain?" Tecna asked.

"As long as we wear our charmed jewelry and Tecna wears her new necklace, if for any reason she is in pain, we'll receive the wounds." Chrysalis continued, "Timmy, you don't have to worry. This is only a precautionary measure; nothing is getting past the highest security in the realm."

"No one is going to hurt Tecna, not anymore." Starla added.

"Okay, I trust you; I trust you." Timmy repeated the words, knowing that the Nanotroplis Council had put up every measure to make sure that Tecna would not be put in any harm.

"Now Tecna, make sure you wear this all the time. Do not take it off for any reason. This is for your safety." Feah told Tecna as Chrysalis gave the necklace back to her.

"Now I know what my mom meant when she said my locket was magical. It's going to serve its purpose, and that is to help me protect my cousin." Danika said with a smile, holding her now charmed locket in her palm close to her heart.

"Right, now Tecna and Timmy, I hope you'll join us for your first dinner here in Nanotroplis?" Chrysalis asked.

"Of course, when should we meet you?" Timmy asked.

"It's at six in the grand dining hall. One of us will show you where it is." Chrysalis replied as the couple began to leave back to their quarters to get ready.


	7. A Night to Remember

**I noticed another time i replaced "Tec" with "Cupcake." Damn I wish that wasn't just in Magical Adventure! *squeals* **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Night to Remember**

Tecna stared blankly out from the balcony, deep in thought about what just happened. Over the course of three days, she was now in a realm full of devoted fans. She never thought this would be possible. On top of it all, she was able to see a long lost relative.

"Tecna, you've been out there for a long time, come inside." Timmy called to her, "I don't want you to catch a chill." Tecna turned to him and walked inside as Timmy closed the doors. She only continued to stare blankly as she sat on her bed.

"What's on your mind, Cupcake?" Timmy asked her as he sat beside her and placed his hands gently on her arms.

"It's everything, Timmy." Tecna finally answered him, "This place seems completely illogical. Why do I of all the Winx girls have an entire hidden realm populated by loyal fans? Why is it so important that I stay safe and happy? I don't feel that I should have any of it. Flora and Musa deserve this paradise, personalized for them." It hurt Timmy to hear this, he wanted to give her the universe and now he was able to do that. Here, she had what he always dreamed, yet she felt like it wasn't right to accept it.

"Tecna…" Timmy sighed heavily, he wished he could show her just how important she was to him, and the rest of them, "This is everything I ever wanted for you. You have never put yourself first at any time in your life. Remember when I asked you if you actually wanted to be a Winx? This is your turn to shine, in your own way. Don't be afraid to let yourself go." His voice lowered to a soft tone and he met her gaze. His hazel eyes provided reassurance that everything that was happening was right for her.

"Okay," Tecna suddenly returned her gaze into Timmy's golden eyes, the way he looked at her made her heart melt. Timmy knew that if he lowered his voice to a soothing whisper, that Tecna could easily be swayed into anything. They stayed staring at each other for a moment. Timmy was overly worried about letting Tecna out of his sight, and Tecna wondered what she would do if she didn't have him to hold her in his arms and to ease her pain and sorrow. Suddenly, their trance on each other was broken when they heard a knock on the door. It was Danika who knocked, and she entered the room with an excited expression on her face.

"Are you excited for the next couple days? Chrysalis says they are going to be very busy for you." She asked eagerly, "She wants to address the people of Nanotroplis tomorrow, there's going to be a big ceremony and everything. Then, the next day Starla wants to take you to her one-of-a-kind theme park. It is so high tech; you're going to love it!" As Danika told Tecna all of this, the fairy of technology looked at Timmy for words to say. However, he too came up empty handed.

"Wow, that all sounds so…, incredible." Tecna was left speechless at what the Nanotroplis council had planned for her. She had yet to discover that Timmy was right all along.

"Now, I should leave you to get ready for tonight." Danika gave them both a smile before leaving, "I'll see you down there." Once Danika left, Timmy guided Tecna back to the walk-in closet.

"I know this might sound like a silly question, but do you know what you're going to wear tonight?" He asked her.

"Surprise me." She teased him, causing him to get flustered. He had never chosen anything for Tecna to wear in his life. What if she didn't agree with what he thought she would look good in.

"All right then, close your eyes." When Tecna's eyes were closed, Timmy pulled a gorgeous purple evening gown laced with lime green ribbon off of one of the hangers, "Now you can open them." Once she did, her eyes widened in amazement at the dress he had picked out for her. He thought that she would look absolutely breathtaking in it.

"Timmy, it's beautiful." Tecna breathed, only to bring a big grin to his face.

"It's only a percentage as beautiful as you. Now, we better get ready." Once Tecna had changed into the evening gown, and Timmy chose a tuxedo to wear, he met her by the sliding glass doors. When Timmy saw exactly how Tecna looked in her dress, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You will always take my breath away." He told her softly, but his trance on her was broken when Starla knocked on the door. She had come to show them to the dining hall.

"Well, you two are a sight for sore eyes." She giggled, "Come on, everyone's waiting." Then, she led Tecna and Timmy down a winding staircase to meet with their adoring public.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis and all of the Nanotroplis council stood in front of the people of Nanotroplis, finishing off an introduction speech.

"… Now, without further delay, here they are… The brilliant couple, in person…, Tecna and Timmy!" As Timmy heard their names, he pulled Tecna gently to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked slowly down the winding staircase as the entire Nanotroplis population applauded their arrival. Outside the silver and crystallized castle, fireworks were displayed in shades of purple, green, blue, white and yellow.

"This…, this is nothing like I've ever dreamed." Tecna was left wordless after that, believing that if anyone pinched her, she would wake up in a bed in the Magix Hospital with severe head wounds. Although that was not the case at all, this was real. No matter how much Tecna convinced herself, it was just that hard to believe. Once they had entered the dining hall, Chrysalis met them at the bottom of the stairs. She wore her own flowing gown of a golden yellow. Feah wore a gown in white, Ariette wore a ballgown of silver and blue, Starla had a turquoise one and Danika had a dark blue gown on.

"Come sit, Tecna." Chrysalis led Tecna to the head of their table, and Timmy sat next to her. Chrysalis, Starla, Feah, Ariette and Danika sat around the table as millions of citizens at their own tables waited for them to speak again.

"Now that our inspirations are in our presence, we must show the upmost respect toward them both. To celebrate Tecna's safety here in Nanotroplis and Timmy's boldness to take her here, the council and I have planned this welcoming party." Chrysalis concluded. Tecna couldn't believe her ears, she was an inspiration to every one of these people.

"It's really them, Tecna's been brought here for a new start. Now she can inspire us more than we even thought we could." One citizen whispered to her family.

"Timmy, I can't believe I've inspired so many people. I'm just one out of millions of fairies." Tecna whispered to him in disbelief.

"You were never _just_ a fairy; many people want to be just like you. To do anything they set their minds to." Starla told Tecna, "Now it's your turn to recognize that and feel important. Believe that you are important to all of these people."

"Not to mention you have incredible technical knowledge, I don't understand why people never appreciated that." Ariette added, "I hate it every time someone tells you to speak English, they just don't understand your intellectual vocabulary."

"Thank you, Ariette; no one has ever said that to me before." Tecna had a bright smile on her face; it was at that moment that she was beginning to feel genuinely appreciated.

* * *

After the feast, the crowd of people relocated to the ballroom for a special dance. Timmy grabbed Tecna gently by the hand and pulled her toward him. As they entered the ballroom, the citizens made a human aisle as they walked through to the center of the dance floor. The lights dimmed, the citizens were speechless, and the council watched. Tecna and Timmy could see the stars in the dark purple night sky as the music began to play. For whatever reason, sweeping Tecna off her feet came so easily to Timmy, he had never danced in his life. After the song ended, Timmy sent Tecna into a dip that surprised her more than the song did.

"Oh…, Timmy." She breathed, and he could see happy tears in her eyes. It seemed like the whole room could tell there were tears in the technology fairy's eyes, because the citizens of Nanotroplis were silent. Timmy led her off into the crowd to sit down and compose herself, and he sat next to her.

"Tecna, are you okay?" He asked her in a soft whisper.

"I have said this once before, but then I was wrong. At this moment, I've never been so happy in my life." Tecna admitted through happy tears, "That was so beautiful, I felt like I was in a dream."

"You deserve this Tecna. This is what I've always wanted for you. I love you." Timmy pecked her on the lips as a response. As the people of Nanotroplis watched, everyone let out a sweet "Aww!" They were all happy that she was finally getting the happiness that she deserved.


	8. Life in Nanotroplis

**I decided to put in some dramatic irony into this revision. Where we get to know that Timmy has been having his nightmares even before Tecna does. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Life in Nanotroplis **

Late that night, Tecna had fallen fast asleep in her huge canopy bed with the balcony doors open. Timmy, meanwhile, was too restless to sleep. He had no idea why, because Tecna was finally safe and happy for once in her life. She was in charge; she decided what happened. Timmy expected to sleep instantly, knowing Tecna wouldn't be in any harm. If Tecna was so happy now, then why was Timmy still so on edge? After restless turning with eyes wide open, he got out of bed and pulled back the curtains to Tecna's side of the room. He noticed that Tecna had pushed her blankets to the side, and now was shivering in her sleep.

"Oh Tecna." Timmy whispered with a smile, shutting the balcony doors and wrapping the warm blankets back around her. He stared at her longingly as she stopped shaking and began sleeping peacefully again. Then he continued to think.

"I never understood…, how you managed to face every day so courageously. Even when you're in your darkest moments, you still stood so strong. You keep saying that everyone shouldn't worry about you, but then what?" Timmy thought aloud, "It hurts me to see how much you suffer just because you don't speak up. No one may be able to read minds, Tecna, but I can read your emotions. I know how much you've been hurt, and you know I love you."

"Timmy…" Tecna sighed, mumbling in sweet somniloquy. Timmy brushed the hair from her eyes gently and slid his fingers through her hair with the slightest touch. Then, he turned on a tea light, a little candle-like light that flickered like flame. The soft glow of the tea light surrounded them, making Tecna's pale complexion gently colorful. Timmy continued to stare at her in her sleeping state, just watching her made his whole world stand still. After a while, he finally fell asleep on the side of the bed beside Tecna, grasping her hand tightly in his own.

* * *

The next morning, Chrysalis and the Nanotroplis council stood atop a balcony from the castle, addressing the citizens. Tecna and Timmy stood in the room behind them, waiting for their cue to come out.

"I want to thank all of you who could come for the celebration last night, and for those of you who weren't able to attend, here is your chance to see the fantastic couple. Now without further delay, here they are once again. Tecna and Timmy!" Chrysalis announced. Then the council stepped back, and the couple stepped forward. When they walked out on the balcony, the entire Nanotroplis population threw confetti in the air. There was a huge cloth that numerous men pulled on, revealing an enormous silver statue of Tecna and Timmy. She was in her Enchantix, being carried gracefully in the arms of Timmy in his Specialist uniform. Tecna gasped in complete surprise at all this as Timmy wrapped his arms around her.

"This is so unreal." Tecna replied breathlessly.

"It has always been my dream to see something like this in your honor, but I had nothing to do with it. I swear." Timmy answered, "You need this; you're too remarkable to stay unnoticed."

"I've always thought that if I didn't make my Enchantix sacrifice…, no one would remember me." Tecna admitted sadly.

"Tecna, please don't say things like that. I love you too much and it just breaks my heart." Timmy cupped her chin in his hands, "You're in a much better place now, there are too many things that you could've had, but didn't." Tecna could only sigh dreamily as his sincere smile drowned any sense of doubt. They walked down the stairs to the courtyard; everyone was still cheering and applauding. At the dinner the previous night, Chrysalis had asked Tecna if she could have a photo session with the young girls that aspired to be just like her. Tecna was honored; and signed the pictures for all the participants. During the photo session, she couldn't believe all the great things everyone was saying about her. It made her feel incredibly loved and she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

The next day, Starla took Tecna and Timmy to her theme park, Tecno-Thrills. The whole park was built and enhanced by magic, the first park of its kind to use it to such magnitude in the entirety of the Magical Dimension. The biggest, most extreme roller coaster that they went on was the Dale Earnhardt Intimidator 305. The second was Talon: the Grip of Fear and the third was a volcano themed roller coaster. The morning after that was dedicated to Danika, so that she could get reconnected with her younger cousin. She wanted to take Tecna to the countryside on horseback so they could see the sunrise. The only other time Tecna had ever ridden horseback was when they had to retrieve the White Circle on that farm on Earth. After a while, Tecna got readjusted to the idea, but honestly, it just wasn't for her. She did it anyway because Danika hadn't seen her in years, and it was a chance to bond.

* * *

Time had passed, and Tecna spent her days working on new technological marvels. She came up with brilliant ideas that even she was amazed by. She never knew how much time she spent dedicating her life to be a member of the Winx Club, and now she didn't have to wake up every day wondering about the new threat to her life. Despite her objections, Timmy had been right; she was free.

* * *

Despite everything wonderful that had been happening with Tecna, Timmy began to have nightmares of losing her. His very first nightmare was of their first real battle against the Trix in downtown Magix. The Winx had just transformed into their fairy forms, and Tecna had been shot backwards from an attack by Stormy. Timmy heard her scream before she hit the pavement, and he ran straight towards her. He knelt down and lifted her head up.

"Tecna, Tecna are you okay?" He asked, but there was no response. Just like what had happened in reality, Timmy turned to watch the battle rage on without them. Bloom and Stormy were going at it, and Flora had been shot down. Bloom hit Stormy in the side of her hip and burned her skirt in the process. The witch of storms began to conjure up wind as leaves began to blow. Watching what was going on around him, Timmy looked back at Tecna who was still motionless.

"Tecna..." He breathed nervously. Suddenly he heard a gust of wind from a short distance away and snapped his head behind him to see Icy. She extended an arm and ice crawled along the ground toward them.

"Hang in there, Tecna." Timmy begged her quietly, still staring Icy directly in the eyes. He knew it would be the end for them both. Yet it had been so soon, they were both so young and had a lifetime to get to know one another.

"How cute, frozen love birds." He heard Icy laugh, then she shot another powerful attack of ice directly towards them.

"No!" Timmy shouted, closing me eyes for the final impact. Stella did not jump in the line of fire to save the technical geniuses this time. The two were incased in an ice coffin, to be forever frozen together. Timmy's world turned dark at that moment as it felt like he was holding Tecna tighter than he would have at the time. They were merely acquaintances then, but he seemed to want to die with her, if this was going to be her end.

* * *

Timmy's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath, feeling around for his glasses. He was panting heavily but tried desperately to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake Tecna. His hands shook with that underlying fear and uncertainty that he had about Chrysalis and Nanotroplis in the beginning. It did seem too good to be true, but it was so hard to explain otherwise. All this time, he had encouraged Tecna to believe that she deserved this wonderful realm and all it had for her. He would never go back on that, he felt like this place was a dream come true. Timmy hoped that this nightmare was just a one-time thing, but this was the first of many to come. And they would get even more horrifying as time went by.


	9. Tecna's Birthday

**I added another one of Timmy's nightmares at the end of this one. If you watch the episode "A Virtual World," it's actually quite scary that split second after the game crashes, if you really think about it. The looks on the guys' faces say it all. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tecna's Birthday**

Months later, it was Tecna's birthday. She opened her eyes slowly to see the clock by her canopy bed; it was only seven in the morning. Timmy was standing out on the balcony watching the sunrise. In Nanotroplis, the snow was made of little bits of fluff, soft and comforting. There was a fresh layer that was lightly falling as the sun rose on this special day. As Timmy heard Tecna shift sides in her bed, he turned to see her wide-awake.

"Happy birthday, Cupcake." He smiled, walking back into the bedroom with an enormous breakfast tray. She lifted the tray and gasped in surprise.

"Everything looks so good." she replied. After breakfast, Timmy prepared a bath for her with her favorite lilac bubbles. Then, Tecna was surprised when she saw a gorgeous light purple dress hanging in her closet for her to wear that day. Tecna didn't wear exquisite gowns like this every day, only for special occasions. It didn't matter though; everyone thought she was beautiful, no matter what she wore. Once Tecna was ready, Timmy came out from his side of their gigantic suite and stopped completely awestruck.

"You look just…, words cannot express it, Tecna." Timmy sighed.

"You'll always say that about me." She said, smiling brightly.

"Only because it's true."

* * *

In the grand ballroom where the welcoming party had been held, the whole Nanotroplis population had attended this special event.

"Today is the first Day of the Technology Fairy where the fairy of honor is in our presence!" Chrysalis announced as Timmy led Tecna down the winding staircase. As Tecna approached the bottom, every single Nanotroplisian applauded, and families lined up to place a present on a long display table for Tecna. On another table were refreshments and a ten-tear cake with green icing in a wire design. Tecna was almost left speechless with all this preparation for her birthday. That night, there was a ball where Danika was supposed to sing. As the music started, Timmy swept Tecna off her feet, and she felt absolutely weightless. Danika watched her younger cousin be spun around on the ballroom floor before she cleared her throat to begin singing. After she'd finished, everyone noticed happy tears in Tecna's eyes as she looked up at her talented cousin.

"That was so…, so beautiful Danika." Tecna cried happily while Timmy continued to hold her in his arms.

"I know these are happy tears, Tecna, but I thought I would never see you cry again." Timmy told her as they continued to dance.

* * *

That night after the party, Tecna was sitting on her bed when her palmtop beeped, indicating that Bloom was online. Bloom was one of the lucky few that survived the battle. After Timmy had taken Tecna to Nanotroplis, the Dark Alliance had returned, taking over the remainder of Magix. Musa, Layla or Riven had not been found. Bloom and Stella fled to their home realms to help their kingdoms organize an opposing Alliance with the other realms of the Magic Dimension, including Lynphea, Zenith and Andros.

**TecnaLogica34: **Hi, Bloom, how are things on Domino?

**BloomPeters17:** The Dark Alliance hasn't attacked us yet, thankfully. You don't need to think about that though. Happy birthday!

**TecnaLogica34: **Thanks Bloom!

**BloomPeters17: **How are you doing, how's your new life?

**TecnaLogica34: **This place is amazing. I get to do things here that I never got to do in Magix.

**BloomPeters17:** I still feel bad that I didn't realize how much danger my powers posed; and for not being grateful for your technological skills. I miss you.

**TecnaLogica34: **I miss you all too. If only I knew what happened to everyone.

**BloomPeters17: **I wish I knew, but with the Dark Alliance still out there, there's no telling what became of them. Besides, Timmy never told us where he took you.

**TecnaLogica34: ** I guess when he saw me so wounded; he was in so much shock that he didn't want anything to hurt me again.

**BloomPeters17:** I don't blame him, only few of the boys have had experienced almost losing us, Sky included. Anyway, I have to go; I must help my kingdom.

**TecnaLogica34: **I have to get to bed too; it's been a long day.

**BloomPeters17: **Okay, talk to you soon.

After the conversation ended, Tecna sighed. She missed her friends dearly,

"I love this place, really I do. But I'm just afraid I'll never see my friends again." She replied softly as she lowered her head to the pillow.

* * *

To Timmy's absolute horror, he had another nightmare on Tecna's birthday. This time, the recurrence was of a recent event. Tecna was in her Believix form and the Winx were on earth, fighting against the Wizards of the Black Circle. The girls' apartment had just broken into, and the fairy pets had been trapped. Once the Winx and Specialists discovered that it was indeed the Wizards who did it, Helia had captured Duman with his laser strings and Tecna soon noticed that the rest of them were able to get into her computer game. She knew of a way to get the Winx to enter the game for themselves, but she had never tested it before. Right now, time was of the essence, and she needed Timmy's assistance to set it up. Timmy was very apprehensive about sending Tecna and her friends into a computer game. Simulated reality was one thing, becoming part of the game was another. Despite his hesitation, he reluctantly went along with helping her.

"Are you ready, is everything clear?" He asked the Winx and Roxy. The rest of the boys looked as nervous as Timmy was.

"Actually, no." Stella admitted, "But if this is the only way, then-"

"This won't hurt us, will it?' Roxy asked

"Just relax." Tecna reassured them, "We'll be in the game in no time." She was so confident, so sure of herself, and Timmy hoped he wasn't doing anything he would soon regret. He faced Tecna's ladybug scanner towards the girls as green light shone from it and sent them into the game. Timmy was able to play the girls as if they were characters in the game, giving them combinations of power-ups to defend themselves. Everything was working well, and the girls managed to get to their destination. But then, the ground caved beneath them. Timmy and the rest of the guys gasped in horror as Helia cried out for Flora.

"Please Timmy, save them!" Sky pleaded. Timmy was already on it, typing madly at the keys on Tecna's computer. His heart was racing, if he couldn't save Tecna from falling to her doom before, he was going to stop at nothing to try and save her now. He sent a mental message to them, telling them to fly up out of the gaping hole. Bloom attacked a few times, sending the wizards backwards and causing them to release the White Circle. The fairy of the Dragon Fire managed to grasp it, but the wizards summoned the doors to the Black Circle. The rest of the Winx Club joined Bloom to fight to hold the White Circle, until Bloom told them to let it go. The magic that the White Circle gave off was so intense that the video game itself could not handle it and crashed. The screen closed, showing only Tecna's desktop. Timmy's heart felt like it had stopped, his hands trembled furiously above the keyboard. Seconds turned into a minute…, nothing. Tecna and the Winx were gone, and the worst part was that it was because of something she relied on as a source of magic. Technology had taken her away from him, and he allowed it to.

* * *

Just like Timmy's last nightmare, his eyes widened as he was thrust into consciousness. He shot up out of sleep, panting once again. It took him a second to realize that he was back in his and Tecna's sleeping quarters in the Nanotroplis castle. Looking around after he put his glasses on, he took a few minutes to catch his breath. He pushed himself up out of bed and swung the curtains back to Tecna's side of their suite. There she was, peacefully dreaming, safe, alive. Timmy couldn't help himself as he quietly ran toward the bed and knelt down over his loved one. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing full well that Tecna had installed the proper programs to make sure that nothing would've happened to them. But the possibility of losing Tecna in a computer, it was just too much. He pulled himself closer to her, burying his face beside her. Her eyes opened for a minute, but she was so swoon by the intimacy that she instantly closed her eyes and drifted away again.

"I should have never let you talk me into that." He whispered, "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." Timmy continued to stay close to Tecna until the next morning.


	10. Nanotroplis Revealed

**Chapter Ten: Nanotroplis Revealed**

Back in Magix, the Dark Alliance triumphed over their accomplishment of defeating one of the Winx. Once again, Cloud Tower had been overthrown; it had become entirely unrecognizable, as it had undergone a horrendous transformation. Most of the students and faculty managed to escape; however, they were not successful without enduring a brutal fight. Ms. Griffin's office had been completely converted into the heart of the Dark Alliance's secret lair where they could keep a watchful eye on all of Magix, and soon enough, the rest of the Magical Dimension. Icy gathered her comrades in the room as she told the story of her success.

"It was so diabolical." She began, "I loved hearing that fairy scream in pain as my rot monsters tore at her."

"Tell us the best part, Icy." Ogron insisted.

"It was when I ripped the wings right off her back." Icy cackled, pointing to a display case with seven stands. On one of them were Tecna's Believix wings, with dry blood on their root where they would have sprouted from her back.

"Although, one just isn't enough. We need all of them!" Valtor added.

"I wouldn't mind destroying the Specialists as well. I must admit, I still have a thing for Riven. Since we have both him and Musa captured, I can get her out of the picture. It'll be too easy." Darcy added.

"Everyone, wait!" Duman interrupted through all the commotion, "Does anyone else sense something amiss?"

"What could possibly be wrong, you blockhead!" Ogron yelled, snapping his attention toward his partner.

"Listen to me, didn't we overhear that the Specialist named Timmy took the fairy's body somewhere, hoping she'd somehow heal?" Duman continued.

"Such foolish lost hope. It's most likely that she died, and he is still grieving for her." Valtor mumbled.

"But Duman may have a point." Icy pondered, "Where would he take the fairy?"

"Better yet." added Stormy, "How does he know about the place?" Suddenly, the three Trix began to hold hands and conjure up their dark magic.

"You witches are very cunning." Gantlos replied as the rest of the Dark Alliance watched them, not fully understanding what they were planning to do.

"Show us what happened after our victory. What became of the fairy of technology?" Icy asked, sending her power into the spell. Suddenly, clouds appeared in the air, revealing an image.

_Timmy used himself as a human shield to protect Tecna from the rain. He held her as close as he could and stared longingly at her scratched and cut face._

_"Tecna, I'm so…, very sorry… Believe me I wanted so badly to protect you…, you deserved so much more than this. No one knows that more than I do. I love you, I always will. If you get out of this, I promise I'll give you a life you deserve." Timmy rambled on, alone with his wounded love in his arms. Suddenly, a bright golden light shone behind them, and from that light came a fairy with a yellow top and pants that had light transparent silk running down them. She had large blue wings lined with purple trimming and silver jewels. Her eyes were a hazel color, and her long hair was dark brown. When she was able to see the condition that Tecna was in, even her eyes began to water._

_"No, of all the things I've seen done to Tecna, this has to be one of the worst." The nameless fairy spoke sadly, snapping Timmy from his thoughts of a better place for his injured love._

_"Who are you?" He asked, ready to defend his wounded, unconscious girlfriend, "I'm warning you-!" He took out his laser gun again, ready to use it._

_"My name in not of any importance right now, Timmy." the fairy replied, as Timmy heard his name, he froze in his tracks, "Tecna will no longer be in any harm, she has been hurt so badly already."_

_"How…, how do you know our names?" Timmy asked in shock, lowering his laser gun._

_"I have watched Tecna ever since she stepped through the gates of Alfea. Although I have absolutely no blood relation to her, I've taken a sacred oath to watch over her and help her." The fairy explained._

_"Where were you when Tecna made the sacrifice to close the Omega portal?" Timmy thought aloud to the nameless fairy, "She could have died, and you weren't there to save her! She was traumatized for life!"_

_"I will tell you, in time." The fairy said, "Right now, Tecna's life is in grave danger."_

_"So…does that mean I've lost her?" Timmy replied as he dropped his laser gun to the ground._

_"Not if I can do anything about it." She passed Timmy, and they both knelt down around Tecna's wounded body. The fairy slowly moved her hand above Tecna as it began to glow a golden color. Little flakes of fairy dust dropped from the fairy's hand onto Tecna's wounds. The wounds didn't disappear, but they would heal much faster with the aid of the magic dust._

_"All right, slowly and carefully turn her around so she's on her stomach." The fairy instructed. Timmy followed only for both of them to gasp at the gash on Tecna's back from having her wings ripped out. The fairy was speechless with shock as she observed the wound._

"I don't believe it!" Icy shouted in rage, "That fairy has great healing powers. She could actually-"

"Shut up Icy!" Ogron ordered.

_"Tec…" Timmy's face went pale, he had no idea that Icy had done this; it made his hopes sink even more._

_"It's not over, Timmy. Nothing is more powerful than fierce determination to protect someone, and you know that both of us will fight to give it to her." The fairy reassured him. Then she took her fairy dust pendent from around her neck and she began to glow as she sprinkled the dust over the gigantic wound where Tecna's fairy wings used to be. The fairy's whole body shone in a blinding yellow light, the sheer force of her magic blowing her hair back. It was so intense that Timmy had to brace himself by backing away from the scene. Seconds later, the glow disappeared completely._

_"This fairy dust is special; it can only work on the fairy in which I have taken the oath to protect. If I hadn't used it, she would've continued to suffer and…" The fairy couldn't even continue the sentence, but regained her composure in a matter of seconds, "I am Chrysalis, and I am from of a realm in the far reaches of the Magical Dimension. It has a secret portal in the forest here in Magix that only you two should know about and have access to. In fact, don't speak about this realm at all, no one knows that it exists and there is a great reason for that." _

"No one knows of this realm's existence…, up until now, that is." Icy said as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"We'll go there and see if the fairy named Chrysalis actually managed to heal the techno fairy." Darcy suggested.

"The rest of you, plan our next move." Icy ordered, vanishing into a portal to the forest, followed by Darcy.

"Who made her leader?" Anagon asked.

"We've known the Winx for the longest, so we have the most history as their enemies and the most knowledge on them." Stormy answered him.

"Sounds reasonable."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nanotroplis, Chrysalis's senses were picking up a disturbance of forces near the portal located in Magix. She regretted leaving the portal to exist now that Tecna was safe there, but should she ever wish to return to Magix when it meant her no harm to do so, Chrysalis had no power to stop her. Chrysalis immediately took out her cellphone and contacted the rest of the Nanotroplis Council.

"Girls, an emergency meeting is being held immediately, do not delay!" She texted them, "And don't let Tecna or Timmy know. Tecna's safety could be in jeopardy." The rest of the Council wasted no time getting to the meeting room, and they all gathered around to hear what Chrysalis had to say.

"I can sense the location of the Magix portal has been breached by the Trix." She began, "I regret to have not destroyed it when Tecna and Timmy arrived here. That aside, I say it is a perfect opportunity to get Tecna's Believix wings back."

"Tecna has also been longing for some of her friends." Ariette added, "Do you think there's a chance they might have been captured and we can free them and bring them here for her?"

"There's no guarantee, Ariette." Chrysalis informed her, "But it is worth trying, for Tecna's happiness."

"Well, let's not waste any more time!" Danika pressed, "You're the one who said that Tecna's safety is at stake." With no further discussion, Chrysalis opened the portal to Magix, and the Nanotroplis Council leapt into action.

* * *

Using their dark powers, Icy and Darcy could sense the portal to Nanotroplis was nearby. It didn't take long for them to find it; however, the council had come just as they had approached it.

"Icy, we meet at last." Chrysalis hissed with burning fury in her dark brown eyes, "Cross this portal and you'll have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Do you know who that is Icy?" Darcy reminded her sister, "That's the fairy that cured that pathetic waste of techno-magic!" Just then, Chrysalis stormed straight for Darcy, pinning her to the ground with a powerful ball of energy in her hand.

"What did you just say?" she gritted her teeth harshly, taking the energy to Darcy's throat.

"Get off of her, you piece of fairy trash!" Icy demanded, making Chrysalis's head snap toward her.

"Oh, it's on now!" Ariette shouted, blasting a shot of electricity toward Icy.

"All right, Starla and I will distract the Trix. Danika, Feah and Ariette; go find any of the other Winx, if you can."

"You really think you'd be able to find them." Darcy scoffed, pushing Chrysalis off of her. Chrysalis and Starla shielded their friends as they headed to what used to be Cloud Tower School for Witches.

"Now, let's take these witches down!" Chrysalis threatened the Trix.

"Bring it on, fairy dust!" Icy, Darcy, Chrysalis and Starla relocated to a wide-open space, ready to do battle.


	11. Mission to Magix

**Chapter Eleven: Mission in Magix**

It was dark and gloomy when Danika, Ariette and Feah reached Cloud Tower. They stopped dead in their tracks to see just how much the Dark Alliance had changed the school for witches.

"Whoa!" they all gasped in awe.

"The villains have completely remodeled this place." Danika pointed to the tall, rocky castle that looked similar to that of Lard Darkar's fortress. Walking through the dungeons of the Dark Alliance's new hideout, they could barely see past their fingers. However, Ariette's electricity powers provided a small amount of light for them.

"Do you have any idea if the Dark Alliance has imprisoned any of the other Winx?" Ariette asked quietly.

"Well, we know that Bloom and Stella are safe, but that's it." Danika told her, and then tripped in the darkness.

"Danika!" Feah called, kneeling to the ground beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, I just tripped." she reassured her new friends.

"Hello!" Layla's voice called, "Is anyone there?"

"The voice is coming from that way!" The group followed her voice to a cell, containing both Layla and Musa.

"Layla, Musa!" They called in complete unison.

"We know someone who's going to be really happy to see you!" Ariette added joyously.

"Does this someone have the same looking Enchantix as you?" Musa asked, looking directly at Danika, "I thought I would never see Tecna again." At the thought of her long-lost best friend, Musa began to tear up. It was the second time in their friendship that she thought she had lost Tecna for good, and just the thought that she might see Tecna again was indescribable.

"Think again, Musa." Danika smiled, "I'm Danika, Tecna's cousin."

"Cousin?" Musa and Layla asked.

"That's correct." Danika stated, "Chrysalis is the fairy that showed Timmy their new home, and just like she did, I want to take you there. Now that we've found you."

"Okay, now that you're caught up, let's set you free." Feah replied, as she, Ariette and Danika combined their powers to break the bars.

"Digital Explosion!" Danika shouted.

"Electric Zap!" Ariette called,

"Dew Burst!" Feah added, and the bars broke instantly with the force of all of their attacks. The five of them ran through the halls to escape Cloud Tower, but then Musa stopped short.

"What is it Musa?" Layla asked.

"I can't leave without Riven!" she protested.

"You're right Musa, he was in the cell across from us." Layla answered her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nanotroplis in the silence of the night, Timmy was fast asleep. A cold sweat formed on his forehead as he began to toss and turn. He was having yet another nightmare, the most horrifying one he could ever imagine.

* * *

In his dream, he was back in the cell that he, Brandon and Helia were trapped in when trying to find Tecna in the Omega Dimension. Suddenly he saw her walking toward the cell.

"Hey guys! Are you all right?" She asked them as she placed her hands on the cold cell that separated them.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out in disbelief; he was stunned to see her in her Enchantix form. It was bad enough that he was feeling so relieved that she was unharmed, but this form…, this breathtaking fairy form had made her look like a goddess. It was the very first time he had ever seen her this way, and the memory of what followed always haunted him. He feared it would be his last, and only wanted to embrace her tightly.

"Timmy!" Tecna responded breathlessly, they stared at each other for moments before she backed slightly from the cell, "Hang on a sec, I'll get you out of there." As she raised her hand to free the boys, a convict crept up behind her. Just when he was right behind her, the boys' eyes widened, all gasping.

"Watch out!" Timmy called out in complete horror, but it was too late. The convict had Tecna's wrists in his strings, pulling her towards him.

"Try shooting your magic beams now!" he taunted her, pulling her further away from the cell.

"You beast!" Tecna cried out, her bare legs were scraped as she was dragged on the ice-cold ground.

"Let her go!" Timmy demanded, but his cries landed on deaf ears. The convict pulled his beloved close to him while she continued to cry out, attempting to struggle free. Unfortunately, it was no use.

"No!" Tecna began to scream as the convict took out a knife and pulled her even closer, bringing it just inches to her neck.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled out in heartache, "I can't lose you, I just can't!" As a final scream rushed through his mind, the horrific nightmare ended.

* * *

"Tecna!" Timmy called out; his voice rang throughout the whole suite, "No!" Her silhouette emerged, swinging back the curtains that separated his side of their room. Timmy put his glasses back on, trying to dry the fearful tears in his eyes.

"Timmy, what is it?" she asked him in a panic. Timmy's heart was racing as he turned to her. As she reached his bed, he embraced her as if he never wanted to let go.

"You don't have to worry, Tecna." He replied softly, "No one's going to hurt you."

"What are you talking about; you know no one is going to threaten me while I'm in Nanotroplis." Tecna reassured him.

"Tecna, I have been having these…, reoccurring dreams." Timmy confessed, "Every night, I am afraid to sleep, knowing I'm going to see you _die_…, and there'd be nothing I could do about it." Timmy pulled her head on his chest. Even_ she_ could feel his heart race.

"Wait, you've had these dreams before?" Tecna asked him, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be scared, that's the whole point of you being here in Nanotroplis."

"Do you think…, if the dreams are reoccurring…, that they could be-" Tecna hesitated.

"No!" Timmy cried out in protest, "I refuse to accept that these dreams are supposed to be some kind of prophecy. I can't lose you Tecna!"

"I know." Tecna sighed.

"The dreams don't matter Cupcake. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you again, that's why I brought you here." Timmy pulled her down to the bed. They just laid there, nothing else except for Timmy caressing her hair until she fell back to asleep. Once she was asleep, Timmy covered her with the blanket and continued to hold her. Knowing Tecna was in his embrace, he felt more at ease, but not enough to fall back to sleep himself.

* * *

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes at Icy, then jumped and did a backflip in midair. Once she landed on her feet again, the ground shook like a lively earthquake. Then she flew upward again and conjured up all her power. In her mind, she was having flashbacks of Icy and the Trix doing horrendous things to Tecna. They brought Chrysalis's blood to a boil. First, she remembered the attack the first year that Tecna attended Alfea, where Stormy knocked Tecna unconscious and Icy meant to finish the job by freezing both Tecna and Timmy. Then, Tecna was ambushed at Cloud Tower the following year, being frozen after she had been insulted. Then when Tecna was set free from Icy's frozen prison, she was humiliated when she figured out that her calculations were incorrect. Chrysalis had this fire in her eyes as she remembered all the bad things Tecna had said about herself, and it was all because of these witches.

"Force of Fury!" Chrysalis shouted at the top of her lungs, blasting powerful magic toward Icy and Darcy and knocking them to the ground. Then, she flew higher, again having flashbacks that made her blood boil. The next flashback she had was the most blood curdling; it was Tecna's sacrifice. Yes, it was Tecna's own choice to make. Though, if Icy hadn't freed Valtor from his ice prison, the portal would've never been opened. Tecna wouldn't have had to risk her life for the people of Andros, never mind the rest of the universe. The tears Tecna had in her eyes when Bloom found her, it hurt Chrysalis deeply. Even though they were happy tears, Chrysalis knew that it took a lot for Tecna to cry. If Tecna cried, something was terribly wrong. As all of the flashbacks flooded Chrysalis's mind, she began to glow wildly

"I have an Enchantix and the Sea Fire! It derives from the Water Stars and it's the opposite of the Dragon's Flame!" Starla shouted, hoping her friend would hear her over her release of intense emotions.

"All right then. Let's do it!" Then Starla held Chrysalis's hand and conjured up their own power to put an end to the Trix.

"Furious Sea Fire!" They both shouted at once, combining their powers into one huge attack. Starla's Sea Fire was surrounded by the intensity of Chrysalis's magic. Then, the Sea Fire aimed for the two witches, hitting the two dead on.

"You do not want to underestimate the power of justice." Starla declared victoriously. Chrysalis touched down on the ground and walked toward the defeated duo.

"Give me Tecna's Believix wings, now!" She demanded.

"Why should we?" Icy asked defiantly.

"Because I'm not finished yet." She threatened, lifting yet another ball of energy toward her.

* * *

Danika, Feah and Ariette followed Layla and Musa back to the cell where Riven was chained up.

"Riven, we're finally free and we've come to get you out!" Musa called. Danika, Ariette, Feah, Layla and Musa combined their magic to bust the bars and break Riven's chains. All six of them ran toward the tunnel where they were to meet the others.

"Who are these three?" Riven asked, instantly noticing the three unknown fairies.

"Not now Riven. We'll explain when we get out of here." Musa told him.

* * *

Chrysalis and Starla stood in the cold wind, Chrysalis holding Tecna's Believix wings tenderly as if they could break instantly if mishandled.

"Tecna's wings!" the fairies of Danika's group shouted in surprise when they saw them, "How did you get those?"

"Let's just say, you don't mess with me." Chrysalis smirked, "And now Tecna will be able to transform again."

"Well, let's head back." Danika suggested, "I'm sure Tecna will be thrilled to see her friends as well."

* * *

Chrysalis and the others appeared in one of the many corridors of the Nanotroplis castle. They knew that it was late and Tecna and Timmy would be fast asleep.

"Where are we?" Musa asked.

"This is the castle of Nanotroplis, a place where Tecna can live freely and thrive the way she deserves." Chrysalis explained quietly, "And we are the Nanotroplis Council, we make sure that Tecna gets everything she needs."

"At least Tecna is finally getting the respect she deserves." Musa whispered.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Danika offered.

"You guys should get some rest. I just have to check on our favorite technology fairy." Chrysalis whispered. She slowly headed down toward Tecna and Timmy's bedroom and when the door slid open, she realized quickly that Tecna was not in her bed. Before she began to panic, she slightly pulled back the curtains to Timmy's side of their suite. There Tecna was, in the arms of the man who would die to keep her safe, fast asleep. Timmy, on the other hand, was still awake.

"Timmy, you can't sleep?" Chrysalis asked him.

"No." He told her quietly, the worry evident in his voice as he looked back at his lover.

"I know you are worried that something might happen to Tecna, but I guarantee that she won't be touched. They'll have to go through all of us." She reassured him.

"Thanks." Timmy whispered as Chrysalis left the two technological geniuses to sleep in peace.


	12. Free to Fly

**For those of you following this story, please read from chapter nine oward to see a few changes I made. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Free to Fly**

Tecna opened her eyes to see Timmy still lying on the bed beside her. His eyes were wide open, but he was calm. His heart was no longer racing as he just stared at her.

"Timmy, did you sleep at all last night?" she asked him.

"I couldn't, not if I was going to have those dreams again." he sighed, "I wasn't going to lose you then, and I'm not about to now."

"I thought you said the dreams didn't matter." Tecna reminded him.

"I was trying to be logical, Tecna." Timmy admitted sadly, "But no amount of logic is going to cover up the pain of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me," Tecna reassured him, "believe me, just trust that the dreams are nothing more than subconscious illusions."

"If they were just that, then why do I have one every night no matter how great my day has been? I don't want to believe that my dreams are trying to tell me something about the future."

"They're just dreams, Timmy." Tecna smiled reassuringly, "Look at me; I'm not hurt at all." Then Timmy pulled Tecna close to him again, just the way he had done the previous night.

"I'm just scared you're going to get hurt." He whispered, "I promised you no one was going to hurt you again." His hands began to shake and sweat, and he hoped Tecna wouldn't notice. However, she did, and began to worry increasingly for the man who would do anything for her safety.

* * *

Tecna got dressed in a hurry that morning; she had to tell Chrysalis about what was going on within Timmy's subconscious. She felt time was of the very essence as she raced down the stairs to the main hallway only to find Feah and Ariette.

"What's the matter, Tecna?" Feah asked.

"It's Timmy. Have you seen Chrysalis, it's important?" Tecna asked hastily.

"She's in the dining hall." Ariette answered her.

"Thank you!" And then, the technology fairy didn't hesitate to head straight to where Ariette said she would find Chrysalis.

* * *

"Chrysalis?" Tecna called as she opened the doors to the dining hall. Just as expected, Chrysalis was sitting there, sipping tea from a coffee mug.

"Tecna, what's wrong?" she set the coffee mug down and ran to her, "Come sit down." After catching her breath from running, she took a sip of water from the cup that Chrysalis had got for her.

"It's Timmy." Tecna began, "He told me that he's been having horrible nightmares about everything that ever happened to me… His latest one was a scenario in which Bloom and Sky were too late to save me from the convict attack in the Omega Dimension."

"Oh…, that's terrible, hon." Chrysalis's eyes widened, "He told you these dreams are reoccurring?"

"Yes." Tecna answered her hesitantly.

"I could never lie to you Tecna…, but…, the Dark Alliance knows your location. They know you're alive."

"What!" Tecna thought she was going to panic, "That's the last thing Timmy wants to know!" She didn't have her wings and couldn't transform in order to defend herself. She was reassured that the whole reason for her being in Nanotroplis was so that she didn't have to fight anymore.

"I know, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you from being hurt."

"Timmy promised me the same thing." Tecna sighed sadly. Now she knew that he'd be heartbroken when he heard that there's a threat to her safety.

"Well, if it helps ease your mind, I have a few surprises for you." Chrysalis replied, "Follow me."

* * *

Chrysalis took Tecna to the medical wing of the castle, where the specialized doctors who treated her before met up with her again.

"Now Tecna, I know this is very painful, but in order to get your surprise, you'll have to transform again." She told her.

"We'll be right here with you." Feah and Ariette had joined up with Chrysalis and Tecna on their way to the medical wing. Preparing for the immense discomfort of transforming without wings, Tecna sat down on the bed. She remembered that the last time she de-transformed, she had passed out in the end.

"Okay," Tecna took a deep breath. She concentrated her hardest to transform back into her Believix, but it hurt her so much without her wings. She began groaning loudly, and suddenly crying out in serious pain. Timmy had been told to go to the medical wing to meet up with the other fairies, but he was reassured that what was happening was a good thing for Tecna. However, when he heard agonized screams coming from down the hallway, he instantly recognized who it was that was screaming.

"Tecna!" he ran into the room breathless, "What's happening!"

"It'll be okay, Timmy." Chrysalis told him calmly, "She's just trying to transform back in to Believix form."

"Keep going, Tecna." Feah encouraged her warmly as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can't!" Tecna protested with tears of agony in her eyes. It had been so long since she had felt so much pain and it was unbearable. Hearing the pain in Tecna's voice, Timmy immediately sat next to her on the bed.

"Ssh, Tecna." Timmy replied softly as he cupped her chin in his hands, "Just take some deep breaths. I'll be right here. Listen, you can do anything you put your mind to. I've known you to look danger in the eyes and face any kind of pain. That's what scares me, but I love that about you. You will go through anything as if it was nothing. You're so brave Tecna, remember that." While Timmy rambled on and on, Tecna closed her eyes and concentrated on his voice, as if it was dulling the pain of transforming without wings. There was a blinding light, and Tecna tried not to cry out. Suddenly, she was back in Believix form. Just the way she had last time, she had passed out on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Oh Cupcake…" Timmy buried his face in his hands after witnessing just how agonizing it was for his beloved to transform without wings. "No matter what I do, the love of my life is always going to be in danger. I thought Tecna wasn't going to suffer anymore." Timmy's rambling was cut off by a hand on his knee.

"Timmy," Chrysalis's voice began as he lifted his head from his hands, "Tecna's going to get her wings back."

"Really, how?" Timmy asked in astonishment. He never thought Tecna would be able to fly again.

"Once the Trix discovered your location, we intersected with them and fought for Tecna's wings." Feah continued to explain for Chrysalis, "We also managed to find a couple friends." She and Ariette took Timmy out of the room for him to reunite with a friend he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

Once the doctors in the Nanotroplis castle had Tecna set up to restore her Believix wings, Chrysalis slipped out of the room and met up with Timmy, Layla, Musa and Riven.

"Thank you so much for saving them Chrysalis!" Timmy exclaimed, "This is going to make Tecna so happy."

"Danika, Feah and Ariette were the ones who found them." Chrysalis told him.

"So…, what's happening now?" he asked her worriedly.

"They're just stitching her wings back on." Chrysalis hesitated with an unsettled look on her face, "She won't be flying for a couple weeks yet."

"It'll be worth the wait!" Musa cheered, "I bet she misses being able to fly."

"We're just glad she's safe and alive." Layla added, "I can't wait to see her again."

* * *

Tecna opened her eyes after a peaceful sleep to see two faces she thought she'd never see again. She thought she was still dreaming, and she tried to lift herself up.

"Careful." a doctor informed, helping her up, "we don't want those stitches to fall out."

"Stitches?" Tecna asked, feeling a familiar weight on her back, her wings, "My wings…, I have my wings! I could fly again."

"Not for a couple weeks still." the doctor told her.

"We're so glad you're okay, Tecna!" Musa replied, "We missed you."

"Musa…, Layla, is it really you?" Tecna asked in surprise. Then, they all gathered for a group hug.

"Ow… easy, I have stitches in my back." Tecna informed uncomfortably when Musa squeezed just a bit too hard.

"Sorry." Musa smiled.

"I can't believe it; my friends are here with me now… Well some of them anyway." Tecna sighed.

"I'm sure Bloom and Stella would've loved to see you too," Layla told her, "But things are getting too dangerous in the rest of the Magical Dimension and they have to help form an opposing alliance to battle the enemies."

"What about Flora?" Tecna inquired.

"Helia took Flora back to his realm to go into hiding." Musa told Tecna, "He didn't want to see the same thing that happen to you happen to her."

"Was she hurt?" Tecna asked worriedly.

"No, Helia wasn't going to wait until she was to leave. He left shortly after Timmy took you." Musa explained further.

"I'm glad she's okay." Tecna heaved a sigh of relief.

"We're glad _you're_ okay." Layla told her, "We were so scared that you'd actually die… We'd go crazy if you did."

"I missed you too." Tecna couldn't help but smile widely at her friends.

* * *

Two weeks later, the stitches on Tecna's back had completely dissolved and now her wings were fully healed. Timmy, Danika, Layla and Musa, and a few doctors were going to watch Tecna try her wings for the first time in months.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked Tecna.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll catch you." Timmy reassured her sweetly.

"Nothing's going to go wrong." Tecna reassured him with a smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "but I love you for it." Then she began to flutter her gorgeous wings again, going higher and higher. She flew all around the Nanotroplis castle, feeling the wind in her hair.

"Girls, come join me!" She called as Musa, Layla and Danika transformed and flew towards her. They flew joyously around the castle, catching the attention of Chrysalis and the rest of the Nanotroplis council.

"Tecna has her wings back!" Ariette cried out joyously.

"To celebrate, let's throw a party tonight!" Chrysalis announced, "This is a momentous occasion!" The flying fairies returned to the front of the castle where Timmy and the doctors waited.

"Tecna finally has her wings back." He smiled as Tecna lowered herself down to touch his hand. He swung her in the air as she floated backwards, happy and relaxed.


	13. A Dark Turn

**Originally, Timmy had a flaskback to one of his previous dreams. I chose to use Anagon for the first encounter because of the scene that Timmy's flashback originates from. The episode "The Wizards' Attack." **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Dark Turn**

After the party that night, all Timmy could think about was Tecna's happiness. She could transform, she could fly. When he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that Tecna had fallen fast asleep already. He knew that she was truly happy now, but would that stop his nightmares from coming? Timmy snuck near Tecna's bed and planted a soft peck on her forehead before going to his side of the huge bedroom. He sat on his bed, taking off his glasses and trying to lay down. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep fast, because he was afraid the dreams would come back.

"Sweet dreams, Tecna, you deserve them." He whispered softly. He was glad that Layla, Musa and Riven were there with him and Tecna. By now, he had a deep feeling that the reoccurring dreams meant something, but what?

* * *

It was a different dream this time, an alternate result of their mission to Obsidian. Although Timmy was trapped in the green gelatin like substance with the rest of the boys, he could see what was happening inside the portal…, to the one he loved. As he saw Tecna struggle against her own magic until she was completely powerless, he fought desperately to get free. But the substance only began to close up around him.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out in horror, "No, let her go!" Then he saw one of the ancestral witches attempt to grab Tecna by the neck, as if to strangle her… However, Stella didn't help this time, and he could hear her screaming and struggling. Then once the boys were set free, Timmy fought with everything he had to defeat Mandragora's bug creatures. And when they were transported to Domino, Timmy noticed Tecna on the ground, lifeless.

"No," There were tears in Timmy's eyes, "Please be breathing, please…" but she wasn't.

* * *

"No!" Timmy yelled at the top of his lungs, "I promised her!"

"Timmy?" Tecna asked groggily, swinging back the curtains that separated their rooms, "Not another one?"

"I'm sorry Tecna, I woke you up again." Timmy sighed, "I just get so caught up in-"

"It's okay, Timmy. Obviously, these dreams do mean something if you have them this often." Tecna replied, "I think you should go see Chrysalis in the morning about this. It's getting out of hand."

"I know, but what about the rest of the night?" Timmy asked, "I can't keep waking you up like this, you need sleep."

"So do you Timmy, you're getting paranoid." Tecna sighed tiredly.

"Just go back to sleep, Cupcake. I'll be fine." Timmy reassured her sweetly.

"Alright." Tecna left to her own side of the room. Then Timmy sighed irritably.

"Not again, I really can't be doing this to her…, or to myself." he whispered.

* * *

Timmy met Chrysalis in the throne room the next morning.

"Feeling any better, Timmy?" she asked him.

"No Chrysalis…, it feels like the dreams have gotten worse. I can't sleep without having a nightmare and waking Tecna with my constant yelling her name in my sleep." Timmy rambled, "Please, there's got to be a reason why I'm having these constant dreams."

"Timmy, I think you should sit down." Chrysalis said seriously.

"Why, what's going to happen?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"What I'm about to tell you may shock you, Timmy. I don't want this to be harder than it has to be." Chrysalis hesitated.

"Just tell me!" Timmy yelled.

"Okay, take deep breaths… I've already told Tecna this, but…, the Dark Alliance knows your location…"

"What! No, no, no." Timmy's world went blurry, hazy and he began to get lightheaded. He buried his head in his hands to try and stop it, "No…, tell me this is just another bad dream, please." He mumbled breathlessly.

"Listen, if it gives you any comfort, I want to show you something that we'll only use in emergencies." Chrysalis told him.

* * *

Once Timmy regained his composure, he followed Chrysalis down a dark hallway that led to a set of doors. Chrysalis punched in a code to open the doors as he watched in order to repeat the task later. The doors opened and there was another canopy bed surrounded by candlelight in the dark room.

"This is the highest security room in the entire castle. If anything attacks, just take Tecna down here until I tell you it's safe to come out." Chrysalis told Timmy, "Nothing will get in, absolutely nothing. But this is only a last resort."

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked uncertainly.

"If you think fifty different tests is sure." Chrysalis replied, "Just trust me, this is your safe room."

"I…" Timmy didn't know what to think anymore, or what to believe.

"I know you are stressed right now, but believe me, Tecna is in good hands. She hasn't been hurt yet, has she?" Chrysalis asked him.

"No." Timmy sighed, "I guess you're right, but if these dreams continue, it might mean that she could actually… no!"

"The worst that will happen is that she gets a little wounded, nothing else." Chrysalis reassured him. "As long as she keeps her butterfly necklace on, she won't be wounded at all. Has she been wearing it all the time?"

"Yes." Timmy answered her.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Chrysalis reassured him.

"Okay, I trust you." Timmy breathed.

* * *

That night, a turn of events occurred that neither Timmy nor Tecna had expected. Tecna was sleeping peacefully in her big canopy bed with the blankets wrapped around her. She could finally be allowed to turn to her back, and when she did, her neck was completely exposed. Suddenly, she felt sharp metal near her uncovered neck, and when she opened her teal eyes, they widened in horror to see a recognizable figure looking down at her through a dark mask. It was one of the Wizards of the Black Circle, Anagon… She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't having a nightmare herself, but when he didn't disappear, she screamed.

"Tecna!" Timmy gasped, grabbing all his weaponry in one arm. He swung back the curtains to see the most horrible of all his nightmares. All that came to his mind was yet another occurrence that could have cost Tecna her life.

* * *

It was not too long ago, the Winx Club were still battling the Wizards of the Black Circle. After Timmy had attempted to catch Anagon, the speedy wizard had released his grappling hook, causing Timmy to fall from the roof of a building. He thought he was about to fall to his death, when magical green lasers formed around him. He looked up in surprise.

"What is this…, a Laser Cage?" He breathed as his beloved fairy of technology hovered beside him for a few short moments, "Tecna!"

"Hi!" She responded before flying up to the top of the building.

"_Please…, be careful_." Timmy thought to himself worriedly. A few minutes later, a gigantic magical explosion caught his eye, and Anagon had jumped from the building in a blurry vision. The Laser Cage rose up to the roof of the building and disappeared as it brought him to safe ground. In a cloud of dust, he could see Tecna unconscious a few meters away.

"Tecna!" He ran straight for her, gathering her in his arms, "No, stay with me… I'm right here… Please no." The impact had been too much for Tecna, her magic had been outmatched severely.

* * *

Then, Timmy snapped from his horrible vision to thrust forward at Anagon with his laser gun.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He threatened, the knife that Anagon had was so close to Tecna's neck. In seconds it had flown across the room. Anagon was now shot unconscious in the process. Tecna sat up, looking over herself for a cut, a wound, anything, but there wasn't a scratch on her.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out, running to her side and searching every visible part of her body for a wound, "Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I don't think so." Tecna answered in a stutter. Timmy gathered her in his arms and lifted her from the bed.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Timmy replied hastily, running out of the room with Tecna carried in his arms. Usually, Tecna would have insisted to run alongside him, but she was still a bit shook up and unsure how she managed to get out unscathed.

* * *

Chrysalis turned to her side in her own bed. She was fast asleep until she felt something wet and warm on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and took her arm out of her sleeve. Surprisingly enough, there was a deep bleeding cut on her shoulder, and her pajama top was bloodstained.

"This isn't good." she gasped. Chrysalis ran to the bathroom to wrap her shoulder in bandages and change into her clothes, then she went to wake Danika.

* * *

Timmy ran as fast as he could with Tecna in his arms, however, they were stopped by none other than…, the Trix.

"Great." Timmy groaned irritably.

"Thanks to that fairy Chrysalis, we found your exact location." Icy laughed.

"And now, we're here to finish off what Icy started." added Darcy.

"I don't think so!" Timmy placed Tecna on her feet, and gave her a little gadget he had invented, "Here, expand this, it will turn into an indestructible dome."

"But Timmy," Tecna protested, "I could make a barrier myself."

"And look where it got you last time. I'm not letting you go, I promised you." Timmy insisted, and Tecna sighed in defeat. Timmy stood up and turn to face the Trix with a deathly glare in his eyes.

"Looks like I'm the one who has to _play_ hero after all." he replied mockingly, then aimed his laser gun toward them, "but this time, I'm _not_ playing!"

"Don't make me laugh, remember last time you tried that." Icy spat.

"Now, I have something to live for, someone to fight with all the blood, sweat and tears I have to save her life. I won't let anyone, especially the likes of _you_, hurt her!"

"Timmy." Tecna was so worried that his newfound courage would get him severely injured, even if it meant sparing her any pain. Timmy shot his laser gun without hesitation, and the Trix went flying backward. Then he told Tecna to contract the device as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on Tecna, we got to get you to that room." Timmy panicked breathlessly.

"What room?" Tecna asked just as breathless.

"No time to explain, just run!" Timmy told her.

"Not so fast." Stormy cackled. She shot lightning attacks at their feet, until Tecna fell and tumbled down the hall.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out, running to his beloved's aid, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just run." She got up and began running again, with Timmy following close behind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Timmy asked her, "You almost got _killed_ by Anagon, and that fall you just took could've caused a sprained ankle."

"It must be…, the necklace that Chrysalis gave me." Tecna thought out loud.

"Whatever you do, do _not _take it off." Timmy warned her, "Anything to prevent you from getting hurt."

* * *

A short while after Chrysalis had woken up to find her wounded shoulder, Danika had gone to go to the washroom. She was about to wash her hands, when it was as if she had tripped. Now, her ankle was painful and swelling. Danika moved to the sink and supported herself to wash her hands, and then dragged herself back towards her bed to grab her cellphone. Chrysalis was the first person she contacted.

"Chrysalis, I think Tecna could be in trouble!" She panicked.

"I know, I got a major wound too." Chrysalis responded, "We have to move, now! I'm already on my way to come get you and then we'll notify the rest of the council." There was nothing that Danika could do until Chrysalis arrived, so she sat on her bed and waited.


	14. Tecna's Big Decision

**Chapter Fourteen: Tecna's Big Decision**

Chrysalis opened the bedroom door to Danika's room and began to get even more worried when she saw Danika on the bed.

"Danika, let's get an ice pack on that ankle." She replied while texting Feah, who was on her way with Ariette and Starla. Once the rest of the Nanotroplis Council arrived, Feah put a cold ice pack on Danika's injured ankle.

"Girls, take a look at this wound." Chrysalis pulled her sleeve down to reveal the bandage she put on her deep cut.

"I'm thinking this may be the work of your magic, " Danika replied, "Tecna's wounds are being transferred to us."

"Exactly what I wanted." Chrysalis pointed out, "We need to go."

"Does it look like I'm in any position to fight? As much as I would love to help protect Tecna, I'm useless with this ankle." Danika protested.

"Relax Danika, this isn't your wound." Chrysalis reassured her.

"You're right Chrysalis. Okay, I got to do what I got to do!" Danika shouted as she got Ariette to help support her. Then, the Nanotroplis Council were off to face whoever had broken into the castle.

* * *

Timmy ran down hallway after hallway, holding Tecna's hand tightly. His breathing was heavy, and so was his heart rate, he was so scared for Tecna's safety that he did not know what to do with.

"Timmy, where are we going?" Tecna panted, trying not to stop running. Then, the door to the safe room was ahead of them. Timmy hastily punched in the code and the door opened. Then, he pulled Tecna into the candle lit room as the door closed behind them. Once they were inside, Timmy turned on the security system, which Chrysalis showed him how to do. Then, he pulled Tecna close to him as they sat on the bed by candlelight, his fingertips sliding through her hair. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he fought tears.

"We're done running, I know we are." He whispered softly to her, then pulled away slightly, "What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't keep the promises that I made to the one I love. Why, why can't you just be left alone. For once I just wish I could bring back that wonderful world that you once had." They both sat on the bed, still in the tightest embrace, and Tecna knew she didn't have to say a word, "I'm just so glad you got away unscathed."

"I don't think I did." she admitted to him.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked in horror as he pulled further away to search her for any wounds, "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not, but it's only because of the necklace that Chrysalis gave me when we first came here." Tecna explained calmly to him.

"Right, I keep forgetting about that." Timmy sighed.

"Don't you get it? Chrysalis and Danika have my wounds." Tecna replied.

"I'd rather they did then you, I just want you safe." Timmy pulled her back into his embrace once more, "I'm sorry if this is putting others in danger, but you're worth every beat my heart makes. And Chrysalis told me she'd keep you safe. This is why I brought you here, so you can be protected during an invasion like this."

"But Timmy…, this isn't who I am. I don't put others in danger, I help them get out of it." Tecna argued as she reached for the back of her neck. She was about to take the necklace off.

"Tecna, no don't!" Timmy begged her, "I can't let you get hurt… I just can't." There were tears threatening to fall from his eyes, it was embarrassing to know Tecna could see him crying. She was silent, she had never been around, or awake, to see tears in her boyfriend's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Timmy said quietly after a minute of silence, "Even since lost you the first time…, the thought of losing you again just kills me inside. I can't live without you, Cupcake, and I don't want to think that it was all my fault and that I could've done something to prevent it-"

"I understand, Timmy." She interrupted him, "If it makes you feel more at ease, I'll keep the necklace on. But I have to go fight with the others."

"Tecna, Chrysalis would never allow that." Timmy insisted, "Besides, do you remember how painful it was for Icy's rot monsters to tear away at your skin, almost eating you alive… Everyone promised you that you wouldn't suffer anymore, I don't want you to suffer."

"I know you don't, but there's just some things I have to do… I'm so sorry I have to do this to you Timmy, your heart is in the right place." Tecna sighed sadly, she knew it was just eating him up to see her walk towards the door.

"As much as it pains me to let you do this… I can't force you to do something you don't want to do." Timmy tried not to let tears fall again as he embraced Tecna the tightest he possible could, "But I'll never forgive myself if you don't come out of this in one piece."

"Oh. Timmy." Tecna was pulled into a passionate kiss that made their world stand still, Timmy was so scared it may be their last.

* * *

Chrysalis, Ariette, Danika and the rest of the Nanotroplis Council ran straight into the face of the battle. The Trix and the Wizards of the Black Circle had revealed themselves to confront them. Since Chrysalis was less wounded, she stood defensive for Tecna's cousin.

"If you're all right to converge your powers with mine, just give me your signal." Chrysalis told Danika, "But if you're too wounded, I'll cover for you."

"No way, my cousin is in danger! I'm not taking this laying down!" Danika protested. Ariette gave Danika to Chrysalis for a shoulder to lean on as they held hands and converged their powers.

"Force of Fury!" Chrysalis shouted.

"Techno Fusion!" Danika exclaimed in unison with Chrysalis, their attacks were sent straight to the Trix and the wizards.

"Wow, that Chrysalis has really strong powers." Orgon groaned, getting up from the ground.

"So does that other fairy, Danika." Anagon agreed.

"Yes, I believe she did say that the fairy of technology was her cousin. Their family ties could be why she is also very determined to fight." Organ replied. "But right now the strength of the fairy Chrysalis is no match for us."

"Nice one, you two!" Starla called, "Girls, are you ready to do some more damage?"

"You bet!" Ariette was given Danika to support as the rest of the Nanotroplis Council held hands to conjure up their strongest attack yet. It was filled with strong amounts of the Sea Fire, Chrysalis's golden magic, and Danika's technology powers. The Wizards of the Black Circle and the Trix flew backward once more, landing down the hall.

"I'm not just going to sit back and let you fight for me!" a voice called from behind the Nanotroplis Council fairies.

"Tecna!" Chrysalis turned sharply to see the technology fairy and Timmy, ready to join the battle.

"What are you doing out of the safe room?" Chrysalis asked worriedly.

"I tried to insist that she stay there, but… I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Timmy began before Tecna could even begin to speak.

"As much as it is a risk to my safety, I have to help you defeat the Dark Alliance." Tecna insisted.

"But they are after _you_, Tecna!" Danika protested.

"It's the price I have to pay." Tecna sighed, knowing that those words would haunt Timmy until he died.

"You're just as self-sacrificing as you've always been." Valtor stepped out of the shadows as the Trix and wizards ganged up around the council, Timmy and Tecna.

"Everyone, surround and protect Tecna!" Chrysalis ordered, "This one's mine!" Her hands glowed with power as her blood heated to a boil.

"Chrysalis, what do you think you're doing?" Starla shouted.

"Getting my revenge…, Tecna will _never_ be forced to sacrifice her life again!" Chrysalis hissed with burning fury in her eyes. Then she sprinted into a jump in the air and blasted attack after attack at Valtor.

"Chrysalis, have you gone insane?" Danika protested, "Valtor is not like the Trix, he'll hurt you badly!"

"Better me than Tecna." Chrysalis gritted her teeth, continuing to attack Valtor.

"We have to get in there!" Starla told the others.

"But Danika's injured, she can't fight." Ariette replied.

"It doesn't matter…" Tecna began, "I can take my necklace off, and Danika can fight with the rest of you."

"Tecna, you promised me you wouldn't take it off." Timmy begged, "Please don't do this to yourself, Chrysalis wouldn't want it."

"Timmy…, I love you; I know you don't want me hurt, but…, you got to trust me. Trust that I'll be okay." Tecna sighed. Tecna was pulled into Timmy's embrace and he kissed her passionately once again.

"I know I've said this before, but I'll never forgive myself if I lost you…, never." He whispered softly to her.

"Just trust me." Tecna insisted, reaching for the back of her neck.


	15. The Final Battle

**For the revision, Chrysalis doesn't turn dark and Danika doesn't earn a new transformation. It just took too much of the focus away from Tecna, focusing on her was the whole purpose of this fanfiction. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Final Battle**

Suddenly, a powerful blast shook the ground, and the council members put up their shields to protect Tecna. Unfortunately, they were knocked in every direction, and Timmy held tightly to Tecna. The attack was so strong though, that the clasp on Tecna's necklace broke, and the injuries she originally would've received were now her own.

"Tecna!" Danika cried, knowing now that she could stand and run, she raced to her cousin's side.

"Go fight, Danika…, I was going to do it for you." Tecna told her, in pain from her now sprained ankle. As the others joined Chrysalis in the air, Timmy kept guard for Tecna on the ground. Valtor, however, discovered Chrysalis's greatest weakness, and her bond with Tecna.

"What a poor time to take off that necklace…, isn't it?" he cackled, raising a large amount of power toward Tecna.

"Don't you _dare_!" Chrysalis shouted, flying toward Tecna.

"No, I won't lose her!" Timmy yelled out, using himself as a human shield to guard Tecna. The blast was intensely close to Tecna, but Chrysalis flew in the line of fire, making Timmy tumble away when they collided.

"Chrysalis!" the remaining council members called in concern.

"Don't worry about me…" She reassured her friends as she rose from her place on the ground, strong, burning with a fire like determination... to kill. "Now you're really testing me! No one, absolutely no one…, messes with Tecna, understood!" Suddenly, Layla, Musa and Riven ran to the fight.

"About time you got up." Feah began impatiently, "Tecna is in serious trouble."

"What did we miss?" Layla asked, noticing that Chrysalis's she was dominating Valtor.

"Valtor attacked Tecna, but then Chrysalis jumped into the line of fire for her." Danika told Layla.

"Trust me, Layla, you do not want to cross Chrysalis when she's seen Tecna get hurt." Ariette warned her.

"I don't believe it, Chrysalis's magic source is…, her love for me." Tecna began, "Chrysalis explained that when a fairy in her realm reaches adulthood, they take a sacred oath to protect any fairy they choose in the Magic Dimension. She chose me… I have to help her."

"No," Musa protested, "You're injured, and you wouldn't be able to fly. You wouldn't survive!"

"No!" Timmy cried, just the thought of Tecna dying made him yell out in protest. "Tecna, I'm taking you back to the safe room, it's too dangerous."

"I can't, Timmy. I have to help my friends even if I'm injured." Tecna protested. Then she kissed him quickly.

"Cupcake, why do you do this to yourself." Timmy whispered sadly, watching his loved one limp towards the battle.

"Tecna Believix!" she called out, about to transform and fight for the first time in a while. Once she transformed, she used her wings to support herself while she limped.

"Fantastic, the one we need to destroy is walking, or limping, into battle." Ogron laughed wickedly. Timmy couldn't help it, he had to protect his Cupcake. Layla noticed that Tecna had transformed, and she went with Musa to help her.

"If you want to lay your fingers on Tecna, you'll have to go through this first!" Chrysalis bellowed as she touched down on the floor like a rocket, causing the floor to slip down the middle like an earthquake. Then she picked up Tecna, who instantly miniaturized in the palm of her hand. Danika flew ahead as Riven followed Musa and Layla to safety. Timmy still managed to keep his footing from the attack.

"Chrysalis, what have you done with Tecna?" Timmy demanded.

"Don't worry, Timmy." Chrysalis replied, opening her hand gently into a cupped position, "Tecna is right here, safe and sound." Then, she touched down in front of him and slipped Tecna gently into Timmy's palm.

"Go back to the safe room, this is going to get ugly." Chrysalis instructed; Timmy spared no hesitation to run out of the destroyed hallway.

"Get them!" Valtor ordered as the Fairy Hunters, the Trix and Valtor ran after Timmy.

"I don't think so!" yelled Chrysalis, she shot her magic in front of the villains and a line of burning fire cut them off from getting to Timmy.

"You think _fire _is going to stop us?" Icy laughed as she froze the fire with one of her ice attacks.

"Maybe this will hold you back!" Layla yelled, "Morphix Wall!" It blocked most of their enemies in their tracks.

"Now, how about some shock therapy!" Musa shouted, "Sound Blast!" The wave was so intense that it blew the Trix backward, but Gantlos could fight waves with waves. He clapped his hands to make his own wave. However, Starla was able to knock Gantlos off guard before he could knock Musa out.

"Thanks Star." Musa replied.

"Sure thing." Starla told her, then she threw a power ball at the wizards. Ariette and Feah joined her to fight the Trix and the wizards. With the help of the other council members, Chrysalis fought fiercely. The hallways of the Nanotroplis castle were destroyed, and the battle still raged on.

* * *

Timmy ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he reached the throne room, He thought this might be a good place to hide so he could catch his breath. He ran inside and locked the door behind him. Everything was quiet in the room, except for the small voice coming from the palm of his hand.

"Timmy, put me down." Tecna called, and he obeyed, lowering his hand to let Tecna walk on the floor. Once her feet touched the floor, she turned back to normal size. Only seconds later, they heard banging from the door.

"I thought Chrysalis would've held them off." Timmy thought out loud. Outside, Valtor was trying to get to Tecna. He had escaped Layla's Morphix wall when the others of the Dark Alliance weren't powerful enough. Suddenly, Valtor busted down the door to the throne room, and Timmy stood tall in front of Tecna. Timmy wanted to protect her more than anything in the universe. Seeing Timmy was not going to give up easily, Valtor blew him backwards, and he hit the wall.

"Timmy!" Tecna cried out, but she too was blown to the ground by Valtor before he was hit from behind by Chrysalis. Her hazel eyes were burning with the fire for vengeance. She, Danika and the rest of the Nanotroplis council flew in front of Tecna. The rest of the Dark Alliance was not too far behind them.

"Anyone who tries to come any closer to Tecna is going to regret it!" Chrysalis threatened, fists clenched. Ariette and Danika shot up a barrier to try and protect Tecna as the rest of the Nanotroplis Council fought desperately to keep the villains at bay. However, the attacks were still too powerful and broke the barrier.

"No!" Danika and Ariette cried out as more attacks were being aimed at Tecna. Once she was weakened, Anagon walked menacingly over to her as she screamed.

"Stay away from Tecna!" Danika demanded, she and Chrysalis flew in between Tecna and Anagon. They blasted him backward, but he got back up and went for Tecna again. The Nanotroplis council, Musa and Layla fought the powerful villains while Riven was trying to wake up Timmy.

"Timmy, come on buddy, wake up." Riven begged. Then, Timmy opened his eyes wide, and saw Anagon. He shot attack after attack at him as Riven drew his weapon.

"Girls whatever you do, don't let Anagon get ahold of Tecna!" Chrysalis shouted. After Chrysalis said this, Tecna tried getting up, but it was too painful. Ogron was able to get towards her and shoot her down once again.

"Tecna!" the council members called out. When they were preoccupied, Gantlos clapped his hands together once more and they all flew backwards. When the others were still getting their bearings, Anagon walked toward Tecna one more time while she was still on the ground. Timmy turned to see his beloved being pinned down, then Anagon pushed her head to the ground. Timmy was losing breath just to see this, he fired his laser gun, but the shots just missed by inches. His aim was too shaky, and his hands trembled. He was afraid of hitting Tecna in the process.

"Timmy?" Tecna gasped, quickly losing breath. Timmy then ran straight for Anagon, but he knocked Timmy down.

"I don't understand, my laser could knock him out before… Tecna needs me, and I _can't_ lose her!" Timmy thought. He continued shooting furiously, trying to aim for the wizard, when he finally turned around. Then, Chrysalis and Starla knocked Anagon away from Tecna. Chrysalis, the other members of the Nanotroplis Council, Musa and Layla hold hands and focused their powers and began to glow brightly. Suddenly, a dragon appeared from Starla's powers.

"The Sea Dragon." the rest of the council gasped in awe.

"Give you powers to the Sea Dragon." Starla insisted. The fairies added their strongest amount of power into the Sea Dragon, then they all concentrated as the attack blinded everyone. Then when that power was gone, so was the Dark Alliance.

"Wow, that was amazing, and best of all… Oh no, Tecna!" Chrysalis shouted as they all ran to Timmy's side. Timmy stared at Tecna, she wasn't moving or responding to his calls. The rest of the Nanotroplis council gathered around them as Timmy felt Tecna's skin, he turned her around and was horrified to see blood dripped from her neck.

"No…" Timmy gasped, "She's not breathing!" Everyone else gasped in horror.

"Teccy…, my little cousin…, no!" Danika burst into tears and buried her head in hands. Then everyone began to cry.

"No, no, no!" Timmy called out, smashing his laser, and then he threw in on the ground. Now it was broken to pieces, "A weapon is useless if I don't have someone to use it for. I was promised that I wasn't going to lose her! I took her here so this wouldn't happen, I thought I could trust you with Tecna's life!" Then, Timmy ran out of the throne room and slammed the door hard.


	16. Illusion

**This is the huge twist compared to the original story, probably just to return everything back to normal. Looking back and reading the original, I felt like it was like the end of almost every recent episode that ends in a concert. It was just pointless filler and basically a song chapter. It didn't do anything for the overall story**

**Chapter Sixteen: Illusion **

Timmy had been sitting on Tecna's huge canopy bed sobbing, holding a picture. It was a photo of himself with Tecna in his arms.

"I'll never protect anyone again, knowing I'm just going to lose them… I never thought I'd actually lose Tecna… And all those dreams…, I should have known." Timmy replied softly with an endless stream of tears running down his face. Then he knew what he had to do.

"Don't you worry, Tecna. In less than five minutes, I be right there beside you." More tears fell from his golden eyes as he ran to the balcony. "I'm coming, Cupcake." Then, he lifted one foot onto the railing…, and jumped. Everything was a haze, it didn't feel like falling, and he hoped the fluffiness of the ground wouldn't prevent his attempt. Suddenly…

Darkness…

A machine beeping faintly…

A voice…

"Timmy? Timmy, can you hear me?"

Tecna? She sounded extremely worried…, but Timmy had lost her. Or had he? He slowly began to come into consciousness and open his eyes. It looked like he was in a hospital, and he could see Tecna's beautiful face looking down at him.

"Tecna, you…, you're alive." Timmy couldn't believe it. She was safe, unhurt, alive. But what about him, what had happened?

"Timmy…" the technology fairy couldn't help herself. She began sobbing in overwhelming relief and buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Ssh, Cupcake, it's okay. I'm okay." He couldn't stand to see her like this, and he didn't understand why, "What happened?" It took Tecna a while to stop crying, and she lifted her head up to see his face.

"You were in a coma…. You were in Icy's coffin for so long that your heart was stopping… The doctors said you might not survive." Tecna still had tears in her eyes and her voice trembled with every word.

"A coma…, for how long?" Timmy asked, horrified with this new piece of information.

"Six months." Was all Tecna could manage to get out, then she buried her face in his chest again.

"Oh Cupcake…, I can't believe I abandoned you for so long. All I ever wanted was to protect you. You know I can't stand to lose you."

"And what about you?" Tecna asked through sobs, "I thought I lost you, Timmy." Timmy was absolutely wordless. All this time, he was blinded by his fear of losing Tecna, but she had actually lost him.

"I promise you, Tecna, I won't leave you again. I love you so much." He slid his fingertips through her hair for the longest time to attempt to console her, and when he was able to sit up, he kissed her passionately. In one way, he was relieved that all of what he'd seen was only a huge dream itself, but on the other hand, he was disappointed. All the luxuries that were given to Tecna in Nanotroplis were just a figment of Timmy's imagination. Despite everything, he was overjoyed to know that he still had her, to hold and cherish with every beat his heart made.

* * *

It turned out that Bloom and Roxy had come just in time to help Tecna defend herself against Icy and the Army of Decay. Unfortunately, Stella and the two boys had come too late to save Timmy, and he was sent to the Magix Hospital. Luckily, the battle had been a lot less severe than Timmy imagined in his coma induced illusions. The Dark Alliance had been defeated right away, no-one had to flee and none of the other Winx got injured or captured.

Everything was all a hallucination, Chrysalis, Nanotroplis, the rest of the council, they were all because of Timmy's fear of losing Tecna. And who know if Tecna even had a cousin named Danika. Once Timmy got better, he told Tecna the story of Nanotroplis.

"Would you really want an entire realm populated by fans of me?" She asked in a giggle.

"It seemed too good to be true. You were so happy, Cupcake, I never saw you that happy in my life." He told her, "I only wanted the best for you, and there…, you had everything your heart desired. And even things you didn't much care for, like exquisite gowns and beautiful jewelry. I would give it all to you."

"Timmy, you know you don't have to do all that." She reassured him. They were snuggling together in the Winx' common room, and Tecna rested her head on his shoulder as Timmy tightened his embrace.

"I know, but one of the best things was that I could dance. Every chance I got; I would sweep you off your feet. I wanted to make you feel special, appreciated. Nanotroplis was where my dreams for you had come true, and I kept telling you that you deserved all of it." His voice suddenly sounded pained as he remembered how it suddenly turned into his worst nightmare.

"Timmy, what's the matter?" She asked, looking into his golden eyes behind his red-rimmed glasses.

"No matter how wonderful Nanotroplis was, I continued to have constant nightmares about things that happened to us in the past. Times when you could have died and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from happening. Then, one night, the Dark Alliance found out about Nanotroplis, broke into the castle and Anagon almost killed you!"

"What, how? And why Anagon of all of them?" Tecna inquired.

"I don't know, probably because he was the only one to call me a coward." Timmy thought.

"Oh Timmy, you know you're not a coward. You're my hero no matter what." She reassured him as she pecked his cheek quickly.

"I don't know, Tec. Even in my comatose illusions, I couldn't save your life. Now that I think about it, all those dreams I was having did mean something. They weren't telling me that I had lost you, but that I had abandoned you.

"You didn't abandon me; you'd never abandon me." Tecna told him with a sincere smile, "There was nothing you could do."

"Exactly, that's what all my nightmares were about. You were dying right before my eyes, and…, there was nothing I could do to save you. But in reality, while I was in my coma, you had to fight…, alone. You didn't have someone who would fight with you and to celebrate your victory with. The rest of the girls did. I left you, Tecna, a hero doesn't do that, and I would've never forgiven myself if anything happened to you while I was out." Then, she kissed him on the cheek again.

"The important thing is you're alive and okay." Tecna told him, "And that I am too." After all Timmy had seem, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him. He was unsure of what he wanted for her now. He still wanted to give her the universe, he wanted to give her all the things she had when she was first taken to Nanotroplis. The adoration, the glamorous outfits, the palace of crystal and silver, and all the latest and most advanced technologies in the Magical Dimension. He still wanted her to be protected, but he was fearful that it was an unrealistic request. He knew that he couldn't keep her away from her duties as a Winx, and that did put her in danger every day. He supposed that he could make all the promises in the universe to Tecna, but he would have to understand that not all promises made out of love can be kept.


End file.
